


Hela min själ ligger tung för dina fötter

by MinilocIsland, Treehouse



Series: vinter, vår, sommar, höst [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fortsättning på julkalendern, post depression
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: För en vecka sedan trodde han inte ens att den här resan skulle bli av överhuvudtaget. Den var hans julklapp till Even, hans sätt att verkligen försöka visa Even hur mycket han betyder för honom. Inte som någon slags kompensation, utan bara för att han verkligen ville ge Even det här. En belöning till dem båda efter den intensiva jobbhösten; en helg på hotell vid kusten, bara de två, med all tid för varandra. Precis det han vet att både han och Even önskat sig mest av allt.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: vinter, vår, sommar, höst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279781
Comments: 86
Kudos: 80





	1. Fredag

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, vi är tillbaka igen! Vi kan bara inte låta bli att fortsätta skriva Isak och Even här, tillsammans, så vi fortsätter. 
> 
> Tack till bästa Immy som kollat över ficen, du är fantastisk <3
> 
> Titel från Karin Boye.

**14.51**

Himlen har redan börjat mörkna när Isak svänger av från E6:an. Järngrå moln skockas längst bort vid horisonten, gör det svårt att avgöra var himlen slutar och havet tar vid.

Från början hade han förstås inte planerat att köra hela vägen från Oslo själv – knappt planerat att köra över huvud taget, faktiskt – men köra bil är det minsta han kan göra för Even just nu.

Even som sover i passagerarsätet, lutad mot fönstret, med halsduken ihopknölad som en kudde under huvudet. Hans långa kropp ser ännu smalare ut än vanligt, senorna vid handleden tydligare under den bleka huden.

Isak greppar ratten hårdare när avfarten gör en skarp sväng ner mot hotellet, noga med att inte svänga för häftigt så att han inte väcker honom.

Egentligen är Isak inte vara förvånad över att det blivit så här; han har ju hela tiden vetat att Even skulle komma att bli dålig någon gång. Men det betyder inte att det har varit lätt.

Det började någonstans i mitten av januari, ett par veckor efter nyår. Efter de intensiva jobbveckorna innan jul, direkt följt av allt åkande hit och dit mellan familjer, fikor och fester och häng med alla kompisar som var hemma i Oslo bara över jullovet. Och sedan, efter nyårshelgen, drog ett nytt projekt igång för Even. Bara roliga saker, förstås, men – utan någon slags paus.

Och det var inte alls farligt till en början – inte mer än att Even låg och vred sig längre än vanligt bredvid Isak på kvällarna och ändå redan var uppe långt före honom varje morgon. Och Even _är_ ju energisk som person. Idérik. Och om det märktes lite mer än vanligt under några dagar ville Isak liksom inte… hämma honom. Sjukförklara honom, liksom.

De har pratat om det ända sedan de träffades, förstås. Hur det skulle kunna bli. Vad Isak borde tänka på och göra. Tecken att hålla utkik efter. Många trevande berättelser från Even om hur svårt det varit för honom att acceptera att han faktiskt _är_ beroende av andra på ett sätt som han inte alltid kunnat förlika sig med. Av sina föräldrar. Av sjukvården. Av sina mediciner.

Och nu också av Isak.

Så när det hade gått en vecka och Even fortfarande inte sov lika mycket som han brukar, när han pratade lite mer, lite snabbare än vanligt, och när han började skriva ut massa bilder som han tagit och som inte hamnade någon annanstans än över hela soffbordet, förstod Isak att det nog faktiskt var nu det hände. Att det var _nu_ han behövdes.

Det gjorde det inte lättare att sätta sig ner bredvid Even i soffan, ta hans lite svettiga hand i sin och dra efter andan.

Han hade inte varit beredd på att Even skulle nicka, se ner i knät och eftertänksamt säga att Isak nog hade rätt. Att han också känt det på sig, men varit lite osäker på om Isak märkt något, inte velat oroa honom i onödan ifall det skulle gå över av sig självt –

De ringde Evens läkare tillsammans nästa morgon, på högtalare så att Isak fick lyssna, och sedan till Evens föräldrar. På något sätt hade Isak varit rädd för hur han skulle göra med de där samtalen rent praktiskt – det skulle känts fel att ringa dem bakom Evens rygg, och samtidigt ville han ju inte prata _om_ honom _framför_ honom – men tack vare att de hade diskuterat det så mycket innan så… gick det faktiskt.

Evens föräldrar erbjöd sig att komma till Oslo, och tidigare hade nog Isak trott att han skulle komma att tacka ja till det, men just då kändes det faktiskt som att han skulle klara det. Att _de_ skulle klara det, han och Even. Tillsammans.

Och det har de gjort. På sätt och vis.

Han visste förstås redan innan att risken var stor att Even skulle bli nere efteråt, och – så blev det. Inte värre än att Even fick vara hemma en vecka, att han sov mer än vanligt, mest vilade och åt mindre, inte värre än att Isak vågade gå till jobbet och ringa hem några gånger på dagarna, men. 

Det har varit som att gå på ny, osäker mark igen. Efter ett år av nya upptäckter och första gånger av alla möjliga slag, så har de nu också gått igenom… det här. Visserligen med hjälp, men Isak har ändå haft känslan av att navigera på okänt vatten. Utan någon skriven manual att följa, där han bara kunnat hoppas att han gjort rätt.

För en vecka sedan trodde han inte ens att den här resan skulle bli av överhuvudtaget. Den var hans julklapp till Even, hans sätt att verkligen försöka visa Even hur mycket han betyder för honom. Inte som någon slags kompensation, utan bara för att han verkligen ville ge Even det här. En belöning till dem båda efter den intensiva jobbhösten; en helg på hotell vid kusten, bara de två, med all tid för varandra. Precis det han vet att både han och Even önskat sig mest av allt.

Even hade insisterat, försäkrat Isak om och om igen att han orkade, att han ville. Han skulle nog till och med orka köra, det är ju hans föräldrars bil, den klarar han –

Det tog bara några minuter efter att de kört ut ur stan och upp på motorvägen innan Even somnade, och det går en lite sårig, värkande känsla genom bröstet när Isak ser hans bleka hand ligga tungt i knät. Helst skulle han vilja ta den i sin fastän Even sover – att köra i två timmar utan att ens kunna röra vid honom är för länge – men han håller båda händerna på ratten hela vägen fram till hotellet, släpper inte förrän han parkerat på grusplanen framför den låga, brungrå träbyggnaden. 

Stora fönster med ljusa gardiner, i lika många grå nyanser som himlen som speglar sig i dem. Grå klippor som klättrar längs sidorna och ner mot havet strax bortom. Några enstaka tallar som ruskar grenarna i vinden.

Inte det perfekta vädret för en romantisk weekend direkt. Men det gör ingenting.

Even drar ett djupt andetag i sömnen, vrider sig lite bort från fönstret och gör ett lite grymtande ljud, som att han fortfarande inte vet var han är någonstans.

Det är så vardagligt och samtidigt på något sätt så hjärtskärande intimt att Isak får se honom så här, och han sträcker ut handen, lägger den över Evens, över de lite kalla fingrarna, knogarna nästan vassa mot hans handflata.

“Mm?” Evens röst låter hes inne i hans bröst, och Isak ler när han blinkar till och tittar upp på honom med blanka, lite förvånade ögon. 

“Hej. Vi är framme nu.” 

“Redan?” Even flackar med blicken ut genom vindrutan innan han rätar lite på sig i sätet.

Isak kan inte riktigt sätta ord på glädjen som blommar i hans bröst när Even kramar hans hand tillbaka, och ler. 

Ett lite trött leende, lite suddigt i konturerna, men ändå.

Isak stryker tummen över Evens handled, känner pulsen mot fingertoppen, och ler tillbaka. “Ska vi gå in?”

Even nickar och lutar huvudet mot nackstödet. “Gärna.”

**20.47**

Det känns fortfarande lite märkligt, det här med att bo på hotell tillsammans. Även om det är över ett år sedan de träffades, så har de faktiskt bara gjort det en gång – när de var i Cannes i våras – annars var senaste gången när Even bodde i taksviten och Isak faktiskt _jobbade_ åt honom. 

Fastän det borde känts helt normalt, som en vanlig… par-grej som man gör ihop, var det ändå en lite märklig känsla att stå _tillsammans_ framför receptionisten och få nycklarna, kolla in matsalen och ställa in väskorna på rummet i sina vanliga kläder.

Hotellet har bara två våningar, ligger så där lågt och utbrett över klipporna så att det nästan känns som en del av naturen. Matta färger, lyxigt i all sin förrädiska enkelhet – inte som hotellet där de möttes, utan mer sådär skandinaviskt diskret. Even gillar sånt, Isak vet det, och sen såg det ut att vara så himla fin utsikt från rummen, hav och klippor. Lagom långt från Oslo. Och just nu kanske de där lugna, beiga nyanserna passar Even extra bra. Inte för mycket intryck, liksom.

Även om de inte är ensamma så är det långt ifrån fullsatt. När de åt middag var bara hälften av borden upptagna; enstaka andra par på weekend, något mindre gäng som såg ut att vara på konferens, en svensk familj med tonårsbarn med uttråkade miner och blickarna i mobilerna.

De tog hissen upp efteråt, deras spegelbilder tonade i brons på den mattglänsande väggen, Evens haka på Isaks axel, hans armar virade om Isaks bröst, både lättare och tyngre än vanligt.

Isak hade blivit stående innanför dörren när de kom upp på rummet, funderat över om de bara skulle gå och lägga sig, men det var faktiskt Even som föreslog att de skulle ta ett bad. De har ju inte badkar hemma, liksom. Isak såg honom i ögonen ett kort ögonblick extra, försökte försäkra sig om att han inte föreslog det för Isaks skull men egentligen inte orkade – men när Even log igen och drog honom lätt i handen för att få med honom till badrummet sade Isak ingenting, bara följde med.

Och nu ligger de här, Isaks rygg mot badkarskanten, Evens viktlösa kropp i hans farm, varm och len. 

Isak kan inte låta bli att tänka tillbaka på senaste gången de badade badkar tillsammans. I påskas, när allt var tvärtom – Isak i Evens knä, Even lugn och trygg och den fasta punkten som såg till att inte Isak flöt iväg och förlorade sig i sina egna tankar och osäkerheter. Och det som hände efteråt –

Han drar ett djupt andetag, kan inte tillåta sig att tänka på _det_ just nu, för då kommer han knappt att överleva. Inte så att han skulle skämmas inför Even ifall han skulle känna att Isak börjar bli hård mot hans rygg, inte alls, det är bara det att – tja. 

Sedan Even kom ner för ett par veckor sedan har de liksom inte… haft sex. Alls.

Inte så att Isak är förvånad eller besviken – han har ju vetat hela tiden att det är helt i sin ordning att Even vare sig skulle vilja eller orka. Men det har ändå varit en slags… balansgång.

Det har varit uppenbart att Even behövt Isaks närhet, hans armar runt sig, deras kroppar tätt intill varandra. Even har inte tagit initiativ till något mer, och inte Isak heller. Inte för att han bryr sig om _det_ i första hand – det viktigaste har ju bara varit att Even ska få så mycket trygghet, så mycket lindring Isak kan ge.

Men under det, i en liten del av Isak som han inte egentligen tycker så mycket om att utforska, en del som han skäms en aning över, så har han också varit lite rädd. Rädd hur det skulle kännas ifall han visade att han ville ha Even, men blev avvisad. 

Det är verkligen inte det viktigaste i allt det här, och det handlar ju bara om honom själv, men att plötsligt befinna sig i en situation där han visar att han vill ha Even, och Even inte skulle vilja ha honom tillbaka –

Han antar att det är sånt man vänjer sig vid. Klarar av, även om det gör lite ont. 

Men nu, såhär i badkaret, finns det ingenstans att ta vägen. Han kan liksom inte lägga benen mer åt sidan, inte vrida kroppen så att Even ska undgå att känna hur han växer av att ha hans nakna kropp så nära och varm. 

För det gör han. Det är Even, liksom – hur skulle han kunna ignorera det?

Men det sista han vill är ju att Even ska känna sig pressad till något han vare sig orkar eller har lust med. Så Isak sitter bara still och försöker att inte tänka på det. Lägger armarna kring Evens bröst istället, kysser honom i håret och fokuserar på alla andra ställen där de vidrör varandra istället.

Deras långa ben, nästan intrasslade i varandra. Evens hala rygg mot hans bröst, hans lite kantiga axel som vilar i Isaks armhåla. Hans händer som ligger över Isaks, hans långa fingrar som stryker över Isaks knogar.

Even vrider lite på huvudet, lägger ansiktet mot Isaks bröstkorg, och andas ut. 

“Jag är så glad att vi åkte i alla fall,” viskar Even, andedräkten sval mot Isaks fuktiga hud. “Det här är så himla mysigt.”

Isak stryker med handen längs hans sida, långsamma, mjuka rörelser. Andas mot Evens panna och genomfars av den där känslan som han fortfarande kan få ibland – att han inte riktigt kan fatta vilken tur han haft. Att de hittat varandra, att det är just _han_ som får sitta här och hålla runt Even, får ha honom så här nära, varm och avslappnad och mjuk.

Att av alla människor som finns i världen, så är det _honom_ Even vill ha. Att han litar på att Isak kan ta hand om honom, vågar följa med honom vart som helst. Att Even vågar lägga sig naken och oskyddad i hans famn.

Han måste svälja runt något tjockt i halsen, greppa lite hårdare runt Evens armar och borra in näsan i hans hår.

“Ja.” Han sluter ögonen, känner Evens ben röra sig lite fram och tillbaka mot sina, små luddiga hårstrån som kittlar mot hans hud. “Så himla bra.”

Even gör samma lite grymtande ljud som han gjorde när han vaknade i bilen, låter en hand glida upp och lägga sig på Isaks axel. “Du är bäst.”

Det är precis så att Isak kan böja nacken tillräckligt för att kyssa hans knogar, hans nyckelben och hans tinning, och hela hans kropp fylls av värme när Even suckar och trycker huvudet lite mot hans bröst.

De får vara här. Tillsammans. 

Och inget annat spelar faktiskt någon roll. Inte just nu.

* * *

  
Evens hår är fortfarande fuktigt mot Isaks näsa, hans hud varm och len mot Isaks bröst, när de ligger i sängen en stund senare. Ingen av dem orkade klä på sig några nattkläder efter badet, de bara borstade tänderna snabbt och kröp upp nakna under täcket utan att ens bry sig om att dra för gardinerna. 

Det är mörkt utanför fönstren på ett annat sätt än vad det någonsin blir i stan; bara ett varmt ljus från sänglampan på Isaks sida lyser upp rummet bakom deras ryggar. De ligger nästan precis som de gjorde i badkaret; Even på sidan med ryggen mot Isak, i perfekt passform mot honom. Isaks knän i Evens knäveck, hans mun mot Evens nacke, kotorna som små kullar mot hans läppar, bröst och mage. Isaks ena arm under Evens huvud, den andra kring hans bröst, handen i Evens hand. 

Hela rummet är stilla, en slags sammetsmjuk tystnad, dämpad av heltäckningsmattorna och mörkret, av deras tunga, varma kroppar. 

Han stryker nästippen mot Evens hårfäste, drar in doften av badskummet och schampo och Even, och känner Even trycka hans hand.

“Mm.” Even suckar, släpper ut ett långt djupt andetag. “Vilken tid var frukosten imorgon?”

“Fram till elva, tror jag.” Isak trycker hans hand tillbaka. “Så ingen stress. Vi kan bara sova.”

“Mm.” Even suckar igen, och trycker sig lite närmare Isak. “Skönt.”

Even drar upp hans hand till munnen, andas ut mot hans fingrar, innan han lägger läpparna mot Isaks handled och kysser den. Det pirrar lite upp i Isaks underarm, upp mot axeln, av Evens mjuka läppar mot hans hud, och han kan inte undgå att känna en lätt ilning genom magen.

Det går liksom inte att undvika att hans kropp reagerar på det här; på Evens nakna hud mot hans, på hur jävla mycket Isak älskar honom. Men han vill liksom inte dra sig undan Even nu heller; vill inte att Even ska tro något annat än att han vill vara så här nära. 

Så han gör likadant som förut; ligger kvar och håller om Even, och bara försöker ignorera det faktum att han ligger här och är halvhård mot Evens rygg. Försöker visa honom att det går att vara nära oavsett, att han vill vara här vad som än sker.

Evens tumme stryker över hans handled innan han vrider ner ansiktet, lägger läpparna mot den tunna huden på insidan av Isaks överarm och kysser honom där också. Andedräkten kittlar mot armvecket, och Isak kan inte låta bli att rysa till en aning. Krama Even lite hårdare med armen runt bröstet, pressa läpparna mot hans nacke. 

Even trycker sig lite mot honom, bakåt, närmare, fastän de redan ligger så tätt som det går, och Isak känner hur han blir ännu lite hårdare, hur blodet flyter snabbare i hans kropp, och det går nästan automatiskt när han trycker höfterna tillbaka mot Even och kysser honom på halsen. 

Han stelnar till en sekund, rädd att han låtit sig dras med för långt, fast det kanske inte är rätt – men så känner han hur Evens korsrygg kommer närmare igen, hur Even kysser hans arm och gör ett mjukt, nöjt ljud inne i bröstet. Kramar Isaks hand medan han rör sig långsamt mot hans kropp, och även om det här inte blir till något mer, även om det här är allt, så måste Isak blunda och trycka ansiktet mot Evens axel, kan inte hjälpa hur det rusar i kroppen av lättnad och lust. 

Det prasslar om sängkläderna när de rör sig mot varandra, gråa skuggor på de vita lakanen och Evens ljusa hud, de små födelsemärkena på hans hals, håret som lockar sig i nacken. Isak är hård mot Evens ryggslut nu, hör hans mjuka suckar, andas med munnen helt nära hans hud. 

“Isak.” Even stannar plötsligt upp, vrider på huvudet. “Kan du – jag vill ha dig i mig.” 

Isak blinkar ett par gånger, kanske är stilla lite för länge, för Even vrider ännu lite mer på sig. “Om – om du vill.” 

Det sista kommer ut som en viskning, brustet nästan – och Isak känner hjärtat rusa i bröstet, lägger armarna runt Even och drar honom närmare. Lägger läpparna mot hans och viskar. 

“Det – det vill jag. Så mycket. Är du säker?” 

Even nickar, lägger handen på Isaks kind och kysser honom. Vinkeln är obekväm, men det gör ingenting – inte när Isak får känna Evens mjuka läppar mot sina, hans tungspets som försiktigt letar sig in i Isaks mun. 

“Såhär?”

“Mm.” Even trycker sig bakåt igen, mot Isak, som för att understryka att han verkligen vill, att han menar det – och med ens rusar en otålighet genom hela Isak, som om längtan och saknaden efter Even plötsligt är dubbelt så stark. 

“Vänta lite, baby.” Han trycker läpparna hastigt mot Evens innan han sträcker sig efter necessären på nattduksbordet, fortfarande med armen under Evens nacke. Han hade ärligt talat inga baktankar när han ställde den där medan de packade upp, förväntade sig inte alls att det här skulle hända. Men just nu är han tacksam att han inte behöver gå till badrummet och hämta den – han vill inte lämna Evens sida ens i några få sekunder.

Värmen under täcket omsluter honom när han rullar tillbaka, och Even vrider på sig igen. Vänder ryggen åt Isak, som att han litar på att Isak ska ta hand om honom, och något varmt och samtidigt skört fyller hans bröst. 

Han böjer armen som ligger under Evens huvud så att han kan lägga den över hans bröst, ta tag om hans axel och kyssa den. Tuben är enkel att öppna med bara tummen, han väter ner fingrarna och stryker längs Evens ryggrad, hör Even sucka när han låter fingrarna glida in mellan hans skinkor och gör honom hal.

Det bultar i skrevet på Isak när hans fingertopp stryker över Evens öppning, en tung, varm känsla i hela kroppen, och han lägger hakan mot Evens axel, läpparna mot hans örsnibb när han försiktigt trycker in ett finger. Hör hur Even drar efter andan, känner honom stelna till ett ögonblick innan han slappnar av och låter Isak sjunka längre in. 

“Okej?” Hans röst låter skrovlig och låg, precis invid Evens öra. 

Even nickar. “Mm. Ja.” 

Han rör fingret långsamt in och ut, håller om Even med armen under hans huvud, munnen mot hans käke. Evens kinder är nog röda nu, Isak känner värmen från dem mot sin tinning, hör hur Even andas häftigare än förut. 

“Ett till.” Evens röst är svag, nästan andlös när han lyfter handen bakåt och lägger den runt Isaks huvud. Trasslar in fingrarna i Isaks hår och drar honom mot sig, stönar tyst när Isak låter två fingrar långsamt glida in.

I halvdunklet ser Isak hur Even har slutit ögonen, hur hans läppar är lätt särade. Hans andetag är varma och fuktiga mot Isaks arm, och Isak märker hur han drar upp det ena benet mot sin mage, försöker låta honom komma åt, djupare in, närmare, och det kittlar i hans fotsulor av förväntan, av upphetsning och ömhet.

Even är så ofattbart vacker i halvmörkret; hans särade, lite svullna läppar, hans långa ögonfransar. Hans hår som faller mjukt ner över pannan i fuktiga testar, hans lena hud, de dova skuggorna mellan hans armmuskler. Egentligen vill Isak tala om för honom hur mycket han har saknat honom, hur mycket han har längtat, men det är kanske inte rätt tid, inte rätt sak att säga nu. Vill inte att det här ska kretsa kring honom; det är Even som det handlar om nu. Om dem, tillsammans.

“Jag ska ta hand om dig,” viskar han istället, och Even trycker hans hand igen. Rör höfterna lite bakåt, bara en aning, men tillräckligt för att Isak ska kunna trycka fingrarna hela vägen in. Långsamt, och Even flämtar tyst, pannan lite svettfuktig mot Isaks arm.

“Isak,” mumlar Even, en mjuk, dämpad ton mot Isaks bröst, och Isak fortsätter röra fingrarna, försiktigt in och ut. Blundar och känner efter hur varm och fuktig Even är, trång men ändå välkomnande. 

Han kysser Evens hals, hans käke, lätta beröringar med läpparna. Känner hur Even långsamt slappnar av runt hans fingrar, bit för bit, hur han andas snabbare, hur han börjar röra sig mer rytmiskt mot hans hand. Precis som Even brukar göra när han tycker det är nog, när han är redo för mer. I vanliga fall skulle Isak nog bara ha lirkat ut fingrarna nu, inte behövt fråga – men just nu vill han verkligen veta.

“Nu?”

“Mm. Ja. Åh –” Even skälver till mot honom när han pressar in fingrarna försiktigt, så djupt det går. En sista gång, bara för säkerhets skull.

Han drar nästippen längs Evens öra när han drar ut fingrarna. Lyckas trycka ut lite mer glidmedel med bara en hand och smörja in sig själv utan att släppa greppet om Evens bröst. Hör Even sucka lågt när han hasar sig närmare, när han lägger handen över Evens höft och drar honom intill sig. 

Even drar upp benet lite till, och Isak pressar sig försiktigt mot honom. Han är så hård att det bultar i skrevet nu, måste bita sig i läppen när han känner hur Even öppnar sig för honom och låter honom börja sjunka in. Långsamt, en liten bit i taget, och det svindlar för ögonen så att Isak måste blunda. 

Han vet inte hur många gånger de gjort det här – oändligt många, inte tillräckligt – men han överväldigas ändå alltid av hur stort det känns. Att få vara så nära det bara går, med den han älskar högst, och som älskar honom tillbaka. För ett kort ögonblick är det som att befinna sig i fritt fall, och han måste hålla hårt i Even, måste trycka pannan och näsan mot hans axel. 

De stönar båda två när Isak långsamt sjunker hela vägen in, och Even kramar hans hand, mjukt men fast, med munnen lite öppen och ögonen slutna. Isak kysser hans käkvinkel till svar; andas tungt mot den tunna huden på Evens hals, innan han börjar röra sig. 

Bara små rörelser, långsamt ut, sedan in, men tillräckligt för att det ska kittla hela vägen ner i benen, upp i överkroppen och armarna. Han måste klamra sig till Evens bröst för att inte trycka sig in för snabbt, för att inte överväldigas av allt han känner i det här ögonblicket. Både av hur skönt det är, hur det pulserar i hela magen, hur hela kroppen bara skriker efter mer – men också av känslan att äntligen, äntligen få vara så här nära Even igen.

Hela hans kropp är som klistrad mot Evens när de ligger så här; så tätt intill det går att komma. Som att de verkligen är gjorda för varandra. Han släpper Evens hand försiktigt, bara måste smeka upp längs Evens arm, över hans bröst, känna den varma huden mot sin handflata. Even flämtar till när Isak drar med fingrarna över hans bröstvårta, ger ifrån sig ett mjukt stön och trycker sig bakåt.

“Mm?” Isak gör samma sak över andra bröstvårtan, möter Even med höfterna när han pressar sig mot Isak igen, lite häftigare den här gången. 

“Isak.” Even andas mot hans arm, rösten lite tjock och grötig. “Jag har saknat dig – så jävla mycket –”

Hans ord får det att rysa längs Isaks ryggrad, får det nästan att stocka sig i halsen av lättnad, av alla dagar och veckor av längtan som äntligen får komma ut. Han kramar Even hårdare, borrar in näsan i hans hals, låter doften av honom fylla alla hans sinnen. “Jag med.” 

Nu när Even har sagt det, känns det inte lika konstigt att uttala det – bara en bekräftelse på att de är här. Tillsammans, på samma ställe, med samma vilja.

Han stryker med handen ner över Evens mage, känner musklerna spänna sig och slappna av för varje gång han rör höfterna. Känner de små hårstråna under naveln kittla mot handflatan när han smeker längre ner, och när Evens stånd nuddar mot baksidan av handen hör han hur hans andning stannar till ett ögonblick, hur hans mage spänns ytterligare, som om han försöker dra Isak ännu längre in. 

Isak blundar in i Evens hår och flyttar handen till hans höft, drar honom mot sig, hör på Evens stön att det är rätt, att det är precis så här det ska vara. Evens hand släpper hans underarm och letar sig ner mot deras ben, tar tag kring Isaks knäveck och drar honom närmare, får honom att sjunka så långt in i Even det bara går i den här positionen. Det ger inte Isak mycket utrymme att röra sig, bara i korta, mjuka stötar, inte riktigt tillräckligt för att han ska kunna komma, men det gör ingenting, inte just nu. Just nu är det allt han kan önska sig – att få vara nära och ge Even precis det han vill ha, det de båda behöver.

Och hur mycket han än längtar efter att lägga handen kring Evens kuk, känna tyngden av den mot handflatan, få veta hur hård Even är för honom, vill han bara ligga så här. Bara känna Evens värme, hans varma, lena hud mot sin, känna hans puls mot sina läppar, hans andetag mot sin bröstkorg.

Känna hur en långsam, jämn glöd bygger upp sig långt nere i magen. Inte den desperata längtan efter att komma som han känt ibland när de inte haft sex på några dagar för att jobbet varit i vägen eller för att någon av dem har varit bortrest, inte det där överväldigande begäret som drar och sliter, utan en mjuk, trygg vetskap om att de är på rätt plats igen. Att de har varandra, och att förlösningen inte är det viktiga, utan vägen dit. 

Han stryker längs Evens lår, de långa, strama musklerna, upp över hans höft, lite mer utstående än vanligt. Hans lena, slanka midja, och Even ger ifrån sig ett nöjt ljud och kysser hans armveck. 

Det börjar bli varmt under täcket, Evens rygg är lite svettig mot Isaks mage, men Isak vill inte dra av dem täcket. Vill inte släppa in något utifrån i deras varma kokong, bara låta allting vara precis som det är just nu.

Han drar fingrarna över Evens bröstvårta igen, känner den mjuka knoppen hårdna under hans fingertopp, och Even stönar mot hans arm. “Isak. Åh.”

Evens puls slår snabbare under hans läppar, och han rullar bröstvårtan försiktigt mellan fingrarna, precis så mjukt som han vet att Even gillar, och Even andas in häftigt, rycker till med höfterna och trycker sig häftigt bakåt mot Isak. Tar ett fastare tag runt Isaks knäveck och drar honom mot sig med ett tyst kvidande, och Isak förstår. 

Han behöver inte fråga innan han drar handen ner över Evens mage. Tvekar inte när han mjukt låter fingrarna leta sig ännu längre ner och äntligen, äntligen, sluter handen kring honom.

Even flämtar till direkt och lutar huvudet bakåt mot Isaks axel, släpper taget om hans ben och lyfter upp handen till hans huvud igen. Knyter fingrarna i håret vid Isaks tinning och drar hans huvud mot sig, låter honom kyssa hans hals. Långsamma, sugande kyssar medan Isak rör handen runt honom, låter greppet om Even bli fastare samtidigt som han stöter in hårdare, och Even flämtar till. Andas stötvis nu, gnyr nästan, ett frustrerat ljud, som att han inte riktigt är där, och rör sig mer rytmiskt mot Isak, mer bestämt; trycker sig in i hans hand och sedan bakåt, låter Isak omsluta honom och fylla honom, bara ta hand om honom och ge honom allt. 

När Isak tar ett ännu fastare tag runt hans kuk känner han hur Even rycker till, känner hur han spänner sig och kramar runt honom. En lätt kyss på halsen, precis under örat, och Isak viskar. “Jag har dig, baby.” 

Så stöter han in, hårdare, så hårt han kan när de ligger så nära som de gör och Even stönar til, andas hans namn och Isak vet att det är rätt, känner hur han återigen genomfars av det där varma, stora; hur Even visar att han litar på Isak helt och fullt. 

Han spänner hela kroppen, stöter in igen och igen medan han håller hårt om Even, så nära det går. Even är hård och fuktig i hans hand, och Isak vet att han är nära, vet att han bara behöver den där extra lilla knuffen över kanten. Han försöker vinkla sig rätt, glida uppåt för att träffa Even precis _där,_ och vet att han lyckas när Even flämtar till, när hans kropp spänner sig på det där sättet man liksom inte kan kontrollera. 

“Älskling.” Det är en flämtning snarare än ett ord, ett andetag fyllt av allt som hotar att spränga Isak inifrån just nu, all oro han burit under de här veckorna tillsammans med lättnaden över att de äntligen ser hur himlen blir ljusare framför dem. 

När Even kommer verkar det som att orgasmen slits ur honom, nästan våldsamt. Han kramar snabbt och häftigt runt Isak, håller hårt i hans hår och trycker sig mot honom, om och om igen. Isak fortsätter stöta in i honom, trycker sig in så djupt han kan samtidigt som han känner hur handen runt Even blir våt och hal. 

Han hör Even kvida högt och okontrollerat, och ljuden han gör känns i hela Isaks kropp. Som en dov vibration som sprider sig genom hela honom, ut i hjärtat, fotsulorna, magen, som en våg som drar med sig honom också. 

Han sluter ögonen när han kommer; långsamt, länge, med pannan mot Evens axel och Evens hand i hans hår. Böljande vågor som rullar över hans hud, genom hans ben och armar, ut till alla ställen där han och Even ligger tätt klistrade mot varandra, och Even kysser hans hand, drar i hans knäveck och håller honom mot sig tills allt ebbar ut och blir stilla. 

Långsamt kommer tystnaden i rummet tillbaka medan Isak andas mot Evens hals, armen fortfarande i ett mjukt grepp över Evens bröst. Even skälver mot honom i små skakningar, och Isak lägger handen runt hans och kramar den. 

“Baby, kom.” Isak drar sig ur försiktigt, håller Even mjukt mot sig när han kvider till. Vet själv hur fel och ihåligt och ömt just det här ögonblicket kan kännas, men just nu klarar Isak inte av att bara se Evens rygg och kyssa hans nacke längre. Han drar försiktigt i Evens hand, får honom att rulla över på rygg och lägger armen över hans mage. 

“Shit, Isak.” Even blundar fortfarande, men med ett nöjt, lyckligt leende över ansiktet, rosig om kinderna, lite glansig av svett. Adamsäpplet rör sig när han sväljer, och Isak kysser honom på munnen. På de mjuka, lite svullna läpparna, känner Evens andedräkt mot sin egen och ler.

“Mm?”

Even vänder ansiktet mot honom och lägger en varm hand på hans kind. “Jag har längtat efter det här. Så jävla mycket. Efter dig, liksom.” 

“Jag också. Even, jag – “

“Jag vet.” 

Nästa kyss är försiktig, mjuk. Innerlig. Even är tung och varm längs hans sida, Isak känner båda deras hjärtslag där de ligger bröst mot bröst. En kvävd gäspning från Even, och Isak drar handen genom hans hår, lägger några testar tillrätta bakom hans öra. 

“Jag hämtar en handduk, okej? Ligg kvar här bara, baby.” 

Even muttrar bara lätt till svar, och Isak glider ur sängen så försiktigt han kan. Ryser till i den svala luften utanför täcket medan han tassar mot badrummet. Tvättar händerna i mörkret, utan att tända lampan, och torkar bara av sig lite snabbt. Vill tillbaka till Even så fort som möjligt.

Even sover redan när Isak smyger tillbaka till sängen. Hans andetag är lugna och djupa, täcket uppdraget under hakan, som vanligt. Isak lägger handduken i fåtöljen vid sidan av sängen, vill inte väcka honom nu. Istället kryper han ner bredvid Even och makar sig nära. Ler när Even trycker sig mot honom, helt lite, som att han känner Isak till och med när han sover. 

Så blundar han. 


	2. Lördag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer på första kapitlet ❤️ Hoppas ni är redo för mer weekend!

**10.03**

Ljuset som silas in genom gardinerna är blekt, nästan som att det inte orkar hela vägen in i hotellrummet. Hela världen monokrom just nu, i olika gråa och beiga nyanser. Det ser ut att vara blåsigt, går vita gäss på havet långt där ute, och Isak följer vågorna med blicken. Ser hur de formas av ingenting, långt ut, och växer i styrka ju närmare land de kommer. Hur vattnet skummar och skvätter när det slår mot de kala klipporna. 

Even rör sig lite bredvid honom, grymtar till innan han öppnar ögonen; blåa, klara - äntligen något i färg. Han sträcker sig efter Isak, och Isak kryper villigt nära, trycker sig mot honom; sovvarm, tung och mjuk. 

“Mm.” Even sluter ögonen igen, men Isak hinner se ett litet leende innan Even trycker ansiktet mot hans hals. 

Han kysser Evens panna, känner hur hans hår doftar av hotellets schampo, av badskummet de använde igår. “Har du sovit gott, baby?” 

“Mm.” Vibrationerna från Evens röst kittlar mot hans hals, och han kasar upp benet över Isaks höft, lägger sig halvt ovanpå, en tung försäkran. “Du då?”

“Mm.” Han kammar fingrarna genom Evens hår. “Jag också.”

“Vad bra.” Even trycker sig närmare Isak, grymtar till igen. “Jag måste verkligen duscha, alltså.” 

“Du hade somnat igår när jag kom tillbaka, jag ville inte väcka dig.” Han drar fingrarna genom Evens hår, och Even kysser honom på käken innan han lyfter huvudet och vilar kinden mot kudden, med ögon som lyser mot Isak, lite klarare, lite vaknare än igår.

Isak stryker några hårtestar ur pannan på Even, hans hy är vinterblek men kinderna rosiga av värmen under täcket, och Isak kan inte slita blicken från honom. 

“Vad är det?” 

Even lyfter på ögonbrynen och ler brett. Den blicken, de där stora ögonen  – de känns fortfarande i magen på Isak, över ett år senare. Han lutar sig fram, viskar med läpparna mot Evens. 

“Inget. Du är så fin, bara.” 

Han visste det egentligen redan igår, men nu är han säker: att åka iväg var trots allt det bästa de kunde göra. Att få vila i långsamma, lata morgnar, låta timmarna gå utan måsten, bara dem. 

Och han behöver knappast fråga Even ifall han mår bättre idag; ser det bara av att titta på honom. Hur hans rörelser bär en ny lätthet, även om de fortfarande ligger i sängen och precis vaknat. Ser hur Even håller fast hans blick, känner hur han kysser honom utan tvekan och det är så perfekt och så  _ vanligt _ att Isak får en klump i halsen. Han sväljer och stryker med handen längs Evens rygg, upp längs nacken, drar fingrarna genom hans hår. Känner hur han själv slappnar av, hur han sakta börjar kunna släppa oron som fyllt honom de senaste veckorna och bara vila i att det värsta är över nu. Att de verkar ha klarat det. Och att dagarna på hotellet, julklappen till Even som egentligen var till dem båda, kanske kan bli precis så bra som Isak hade hoppats när han bokade. Bara på ett annat sätt. 

**12.17**

Hotellet ligger avsides på de kala klipporna precis vid vattnet, omgärdat av bryggor och enstaka sommarhus med inglasade verandor. Det är ingen annan ute när de långsamt går ner mot stranden, bara en ensam båt långt ute på havet. Det är säkert vackrare här på sommaren, men just nu äger platsen ändå ett annat slags lugn; något som gör att tiden sträcks på något underligt sätt. Trots att de varit här i mindre än tjugofyra timmar, så känns det längre. Som att det är vågorna som oupphörligen rullar in mot klipporna och mot stranden som bestämmer takten. 

De går sakta, utan särskilt mål, hand i hand. Sanden är fuktig under deras skor när de kliver över högar av blåstång och stannar för att beundra färgskiftningarna i musselskalen som samlats på stranden. 

Ett tunt, grått dis täcker den bleka februarisolen, gör de få ljusa timmarna lite dovare. Men idag känns det helt okej, som att det liksom passar. Inga skarpa kontraster, som att världen är dämpad. Lugn.

“Tack för att du tog med mig hit.” Evens röst är hes, och han harklar sig när han ser ut över vattnet, fortfarande med Isaks hand i sin. Isak klämmer till om hans hand, ställer sig lite närmare, så deras armar trycks mot varandra. 

“Jag är så glad att vi åkte.” Han sneglar mot Even, ser skuggan av ett leende dra över hans ansikte. “Och att det känns bra att vara här.” 

Det känns nästan avlägset att tänka på att han inte ens visste om det här skulle bli av i början av veckan. Om Even skulle orka, eller ens vilja. 

Som att de grå, tunga dagarna inträffade för länge sedan, eller kanske som att han drömt dem.

“Du är så bra. Och jag – “ Even sväljer, “ – jag älskar att vara med dig. Även om det kanske inte har verkat som att jag –” 

Even vänder ansiktet mot honom; blanka, blåa ögon som liksom ser rakt in i honom, och blir tyst. Slickar sig om läpparna och håller hårt i Isaks hand. 

“Jag vet. Och – jag också.” Isak måste svälja, lägger armen runt hans midja. “Jag älskar dig.” 

Han lägger kinden mot Evens kind, håller honom hårt mot sig. Känner hur Even lindar sina armar runt hans rygg, och det bränner till bakom Isaks ögonlock när han andas in doften av Even, känner hans tjocka halsduk mot sin mun, värmen som sipprar ut mellan den och Evens hud.

“Älskar dig.” Det är bara en viskning, men Isak känner den i hela kroppen, hur han värms inifrån, hur det når varenda skrymsle inuti. 

Och efter de senaste veckornas osäkerheter och svårigheter så finns det ingen annanstans han hellre skulle vara. I Evens famn, bortkopplad från all vardag, från alla andra måsten. Bara dem.

Helst skulle han vilja stanna här med Even längre. Få ligga kvar lika länge i sängen imorgon också, få se Even så här utvilad och mjuk, få stanna hela dagen utan att behöva tänka på annat än varandra. Kanske – 

“Du?” 

“Mm?” 

“Ska vi – ska vi kolla ifall vårt rum är ledigt till på måndag?” Isak vrider huvudet lite, ser på Even. “Så vi kan stanna en dag till?” 

Evens ögon vidgas lite, innan han sväljer. “Men – men du jobbar ju. Jag vill inte att – “

Isak avbryter Even med en vantklädd hand på hans kind. 

“Jag har inga lektioner på måndag, bara kontorsjobb. Det är ingen fara ifall jag är borta.” 

Even säger ingenting, bara ser på honom med stora ögon, och Isak stryker över hans kind. “Jag lovar, Even. Och förresten – jag vill stanna här. Med dig. Okej?” 

Evens ena mungipa åker upp i ett litet, snett leende, och han nickar. “Jag – det vore – alltså, gärna. Med dig.” 

“Med mig, baby.” Isak lutar sig fram och kysser honom, Evens nästipp är kall mot hans kind. “Fryser du?” 

“Lite.” 

“Ska vi gå tillbaka in? De kanske har tänt i brasan.” 

* * *

Det har redan börjat skymma när de går genom lobbyn och in i det lilla rummet med den öppna spisen, avskilt från restaurangen via en liten korridor. Just nu är Isak glad att det inte är fler gäster än det är på hotellet – de är ensamma härinne, med utsikten över havet och sprakandet från brasan som enda sällskap.

Soffan framför öppna spisen är precis så lång att de kan halvligga i den tillsammans. Isak lutar sig mot ena armstödet, viker ut ena benet åt sidan så att Even får plats, och så hamnar de som i badet igår – Even i hans famn, kanske lite tyngre och mer stilla än vanligt, men med ett nöjt leende över ansiktet.

“Trött?” Isak andas in i hans hår, lägger läpparna mot hårbotten, känner värmen stråla från brasan, från Evens kropp.

Even nickar, andas ut. “Lite. Men det var skönt att komma ut, alltså.”

“Mm. Det är fint här.” 

“Superfint.” Even blickar upp mot honom innan han vänder sig, bökar sig runt så att han ligger med kroppen vänd mot brasan, och Isak kan se en lätt grimas dra över hans ansikte när han vrider på höfterna.

“Du – går det bra?” Han biter sig i läppen.

Even vänder upp ansiktet mot honom och nickar. “Mm. Alltså – du vet. Det känns lite bara.”

“Men – det är okej, va?” I vanliga fall skulle Isak nog inte frågat – precis som i går kväll hade han nog inte bekymrat sig, bara tagit det som en naturlig följd av att de haft sex för första gången på ett tag, men just idag behöver han det. 

“Isak.” Even ler upp mot honom. “Det är sjukt okej. Det – det kändes så himla bra igår, alltså.”

Han låter händerna leta sig ner över Evens axlar och lägga sig på hans bröst. “Mm. För mig också.”

“Jag – jag fattar ju om det inte har varit så lätt för dig att jag inte – har orkat med sånt. När jag har varit nere, alltså.” Even lägger en hand över hans, drar med tummen över Isaks handrygg, och kastar en blick upp mot honom. “Och jag – det är ju inte som att jag inte vill ha dig, eller älskar dig mindre när jag inte – orkar, men –”

Even tystnar, slickar sig om läpparna, och Isak ser hans ögon blänka i skenet från brasan, i det bleka skymningsljuset från fönstren.

“Even.” Han stryker över hans överarm. “Jag – det gör ingenting. Alltså, det är inte så viktigt. Alls. Jag lovar.”

“Fast det är ju det.” Even vrider sig lite till, böjer nacken bakåt så att han ser Isak rakt i ögonen. “Alltså – om du skulle må dåligt och inte – vilja ha mig på typ en månad, så skulle jag ju tycka det var jobbigt även om jag fattade varför, liksom.”

Isak är på väg att öppna munnen och protestera, tala om för Even att det inte alls är någon fara, att han inte behöver oroa sig, men hindrar sig när han inser vad det är Even försöker göra. Som så många gånger förut – som att han ser rakt in i Isak och speglar det som finns där med sina ord. Vill få Isak att förstå att han ska våga säga det han egentligen känner och tänker, att han inte behöver vara rädd. Att Even vill ta emot det han säger, även det är svårt och taggigt och gör ont att ta i.

Men också att det här är någonting som Even faktiskt verkar vilja prata om. Som han – de – nog  _ behöver _ prata om. Hur jobbigt än de båda tycker att det är. 

Han sväljer. “Alltså. Lite.”

Even säger ingenting, bara ser på honom med de där stora, bleka ögonen, och Isak förstår att han väntar.

Han biter sig i läppen, försöker väga sina ord så att inte Even ska bli ledsen – även om han vill vara ärlig, finns det liksom delar av det här som han... inte är så himla stolt över. 

Behovet av bekräftelse, rädslan att bli avvisad. Osäkerheten över att inte veta var Even befinner sig någonstans, att inte riktigt… känna igen honom, även om han  _ vet _ att det här är precis lika mycket en del av Even som allt annat. Något som kommer att återkomma, säkert många gånger, något som han kommer att vara tvungen att acceptera och hitta ett sätt att leva med. För sin egen skull, och för Evens.

“Alltså, jag tror kanske det jobbiga har varit att jag liksom inte… har varit med om det här förut.” Han drar efter andan, känner Evens tyngd mot bröstet. “Jag vet ju att du… att du älskar mig, och att det inte ändrar sig för att du är sjuk, men. Det har varit lite... ovant, liksom.”

Det är kanske inte hela sanningen, men det är i alla fall absolut inte en lögn, och Even nickar mot hans bröst. “Jag fattar det.” 

“Och när jag liksom inte vet ifall du vill ha mig, så… känns det lite läskigt.” Han sväljer. “Om det blir för jobbigt för dig ifall jag – skulle vara för på, liksom.”

“Alltså, Isak.” Even lyfter på ögonbrynen, och ser upp på honom igen. “Det är inte jobbigt för  _ mig _ om du skulle vara det. Jag – jag bara orkar inte ens tänka på sex när jag mår sådär. Det… finns liksom inte. Men, för dig, liksom –”

Han slickar sig om läpparna. Even har träffat rakt i det ömmaste, och det vet han. 

“Det – okej. Det har varit lite jobbigt, då.” Han drar fingrarna genom Evens hår. “Men – på riktigt, Even. Det är ju inte så att jag bara  _ måste _ ligga med dig hela tiden, alltså –”

“Inte?” Evens tunga sticker ut vid en vass hörntand, och glittret som spelar i hans ögonvrå får Isak att vilja himla med ögonen lika mycket som han blir helt varm inuti av att se den  _ vanliga _ Even glimta fram igen.

“Idiot.” Han puttar till Evens axel, får honom att fnissa och borra in näsan i Isaks tröja. 

“Sorry.” Even ler mot hans bröst. “Men jag vet ju hur du är, faktiskt.”

Isak himlar med ögonen, innan han nyper Even lätt i nacken. “Du med. För det mesta, alltså.”

“Mm.” Even vrider lite på kroppen igen, låter handen glida upp längs Isaks sida och in under hans tröja. “För det mesta.”

Det blir tyst en stund. Vinden ruskar i några tallar utanför fönstret, de vita gässen på havet går lite högre än tidigare, men luften i rummet är stilla. Varm, tyst sånär som på ett enstaka knäppande från brasan, från en och annan plötslig vindpust i skorstenen. En sekundsnabb påminnelse om att det finns en tillvaro där ute, en där allt inte är lika tryggt.

“Men du. Even. Du vet väl att det viktigaste för mig är… att du ska ha det bra?” Isak drar handen genom hans hår, känner värmen från hans hårbotten mot fingertopparna. “Eller så bra som du kan, liksom.”

“Mm. Såklart jag vet det.” Even nickar mot hans tröja, möter Isaks blick innan han ser ut genom fönstret och blir tyst en stund. 

Isak ser Even bita sig i läppen, ser hans ögon glänsa i skenet från brasan, och känner honom dra ett djupt andetag, som att han tar sats.

“Det… det är sant, då. Att jag älskar dig hela tiden.” Even sväljer, skuggorna av hans adamsäpple rör sig längs Isaks tröja. “Och jag – det har varit så himla skönt att ha dig hos mig när jag har varit nere. Men –”

Isak försöker andas lugnt, försöker stryka lika lätt som förut över Evens arm, försöker att inte få hjärtklappning av det där  _ men _ :et. 

“Ibland så är jag liksom… för trött för att visa det. För att orka med nåt annat än att bara… finnas.” Even tittar inte på Isak nu, bara rakt in i brasan. “Alltså, det här… det har varit skitjobbigt de sista veckorna, men – men det kan ju bli ännu värre nästa gång, liksom.”

Isak drar efter andan. 

“Och det – det betyder ju inte att du ska – känna att du ska behöva släppa allt, liksom försumma ditt jobb eller nåt annat för att jag ska ha det bra. Det – jag vill inte det.” Evens röst vibrerar genom hans bröstkorg, men tunnas ut lite mot slutet. Svävar osäkert bort i luften, mot fönstren och den grå himlen utanför.

Isak ser ner på Even, på de mörka skuggorna under hans ögon, de ljusbruna födelsemärkena som ser mörkare ut än vanligt mot hans bleka hals.

“Du.” Han stryker med fingrarna över Evens axel, över hans nackkotor, upp i hans hår. “Tror du att jag skulle ha det bättre utan dig?”

Even blir tyst, säger ingenting men biter sig i läppen och flackar med blicken in i brasan. Drar ett djupt andetag, och putar med munnen innan han drar upp knäna lite mot magen, som att han gör sig mindre än vad han egentligen är. “Nej. Eller kanske. Lite. Ibland.”

Isak ser ner på honom. På hans smala armar och stora händer, hans hår som faller mjukt över hans panna, och slås av hur fascinerande det är att Even, trots att han oftast kan läsa Isak som en öppen bok, kan missa poängen så fullkomligt ibland.

“Alltså, Even. Jag älskar dig, men. Du vet faktiskt lika väl som jag att du har fel.” 

Ett blekt leende drar i Evens mungipor innan han slår upp blicken och ser med allvar på Isak igen, långa fransar som skuggor runt hans ögon. 

“Skulle du ha det bättre utan mig om jag… typ var sjuk i lunginflammation i några veckor och inte orkade visa hur mycket jag tycker om dig?”

“Klart jag inte skulle.” Evens blick far ner mot Isaks bröst, innan han suckar och lutar pannan mot Isaks axel. “Alltså, när du säger det på det sättet, så. Men –”

“Jag vet att det inte är samma sak.” Isak drar tummen längs hans kindben. “Alltså, det är klart att det är annorlunda för dig, och jag försöker inte liksom göra din sjukdom till en... mindre grej än vad den är, men. Det är så det känns för  _ mig.  _ Jag tycker ju om dig lika mycket oavsett hur du mår, liksom.”

Even rullar upp på sidan och ser upp på Isak med en blick som gränsar till vantrogen, men det skymtar ett leende på hans ansikte, och hans ögonvrår är mjuka när han lägger handen på Isaks kind. Han biter sig lite i läppen och sväljer, som att han är på väg att säga något, men förblir tyst. Istället kasar han sig uppför Isaks bröst, borrar in näsan under hans öra och tar tag om Isaks axel. Andas några varma andetag mot Isaks hals, och kysser honom lätt under örat.

“Det är sant... det jag sa igår, då.” Evens röst är låg och hes mot Isaks öra, hans arm tung över Isaks bröstkorg. “Att jag har saknat dig. Jag har bara inte – kunnat känna det hela tiden.”

“Jag fattar det.” Isak stryker över hans skulderblad. 

“Mm.” Even sväljer mot hans hals, och Isak känner hur greppet om hans axel blir fastare. “Men nu – alltså, det kanske låter lite konstigt, men… det är så himla skönt att känna att jag… orkar vilja ha dig igen.”

“Det låter inte alls konstigt. Och du får det.” Isak ler mot hans hårfäste, låter värmen från Evens ord sprida sig i kroppen, ut i bröstet, hela vägen ner i benen. “När du vill.”

“Tror jag säkert.” Even nyper honom lätt i överarmen, och mot den tunna, känsliga huden på halsen kan Isak känna hur han ler.

Isak kan inte låta bli att nypa tillbaka, rakt i Evens sida så att han ger ifrån sig ett snabbt tjut av förvåning och rycker upp benet, lägger sig draperad halvvägs över Isaks överkropp. Han ser upp på Isak med glittrande ögon, och lägger huvudet på sned sådär som han gör ibland när han vill säga något retsamt, vet att han kanske inte borde men inte riktigt kan låta bli. Och precis som förut fylls Isaks bröst av en nästan sockerdricksliknande känsla över att se Even så avslappnad. Att se håret falla mjukt över hans panna, hur hans kinder är lite rödblommiga av värmen från brasan, hans vakna blick.

“Du. Vi tar det som det kommer.” Han stryker tummen över Evens ögonbryn, känner Even instinktivt luta sig mot hans hand.

Ser hur Even sluter ögonen, hur ett lugn sprider sig över hans ansiktsdrag. “Det gör vi.”

  
  
  
  



	3. Söndag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi är så glada att ni läser och kommenterar! Tack kära ni ❤️  
> Söndagen blev ganska lång, ahem. Så, sätt på lite kaffe och vinkla bort skärmen.

10.37

Hela kroppen känns tung som bly när han vaknar. Som gjuten ner i madrassen, varm och avslappnad och fullkomligt omöjlig att röra, som om han sovit alldeles för länge. Eller kanske precis tillräckligt, som att han tagit igen alla timmar från de senaste veckorna på en enda natt nu när kroppen kommit ikapp och han vant sig vid att sova på ett nytt ställe.

Han orkar inte riktigt öppna ögonen än. Ligger bara kvar och lyssnar på Evens tunga andhämtning bredvid, på den mjuka tystnaden i rummet. Känner värmen från täcket, från Evens kropp som ligger bara några centimeter bort.

De blev uppe ett tag igår, längre än i fredags – först framför brasan där nere, sedan i sängen. Bara låg i armarna på varandra utan kläder och pratade – de hade inte sex, bara var nära, tätt tillsammans, intill varandras nakna hud.

Allt kändes liksom ännu lite lättare efter deras samtal framför brasan igår eftermiddag – precis som alla tidigare gånger när saker har känts tunga och de tagit sig igenom det genom att prata har Isak liksom… känt sig upprymd, nästan euforisk efteråt, av hur det är möjligt att känna sig så nära en annan människa. Så förstådd, fast Even och han är så olika på vissa sätt.

De måste ha släppt taget om varandra under natten, för det sista Isak minns är att ögonlocken började kännas tunga och att låg trygg i Evens armar, med Evens lena hud under sina handflator.

Han har ingen aning om vad klockan är, men det måste vara ganska sent på förmiddagen; ett blekt solljus faller in genom springan mellan gardinerna och tvärs över fotändan på sängen. När han klumpigt rullar upp på sidan för att kolla mobilen på nattduksbordet hörs ett mjukt, nöjt ljud från Even bakom honom, och innan Isak har hunnit sträcka ut handen lindar sig två armar kring hans bröstkorg. 

“Mm.” Evens röst vibrerar mot hans rygg, djup och lite skrovlig. “Godmorgon.”

“Godmorgon.” Isak stannar i rörelsen, låter kroppen slappna av tillbaka mot Even. Känner Evens tunga värme längs hela ryggen, hans mjuka läppar mot nacken.

“Sovit gott?” Evens näsa drar längs hans hårfäste samtidigt som hans stora hand stryker över Isaks bröst, och Isak ler när han känner den leta sig neråt magen, höften, utsidan av hans lår.

“Mm. Supergott.” 

“Jag också.” Even kysser honom på halsen, kasar upp ett långt ben över Isaks höft. 

Isak sluter ögonen, känner Evens varma andedräkt i håret. “Mm. Vad bra.”

Even säger inget mer, bara andas mot hans hals, stryker handen upp och ner längs hans sida, och Isak låter huvudet vila mot kudden.

“Vad tror du klockan är?” Han mumlar mot den tunna huden på insidan av Evens överarm, överväger ett ögonblick att sträcka ut handen mot nattduksbordet och kolla mobilen, men slår bort tanken. 

“Vet inte.” Evens hand kommer upp över hans bröst. “Strunt i det.”

“Mm.” 

Han låter Even hålla honom nära istället. Känner hur Evens fot glider upp lite till, hakar in mellan hans ben och drar honom mot sig så att hans rygg ligger klistrad mot Evens bröst och mage. Känner Even andas ut mot hans öra, hur handen på hans bröst rör sig i cirklar, och när Evens tumme stryker över hans bröstvårta kan han inte låta bli att dra ett djupt, snabbt andetag och känna hur det ilar till ner i magen.

“Mm?” Evens röst vibrerar mot hans nacke, och när Even trycker sig ännu närmare går det inte att undgå att märka att det här påverkar honom också – han börjar bli hård mot Isaks ryggslut, och Isak suckar mot hans arm. Låter Even kyssa hans hals, låter hans hand glida ner över magen, låter Even pressa höfterna mot honom och stöna lågt –

Plötsligt skär en skarp signal genom rummet. 

Fuck. 

Bara en kvart tills frukosten stänger.

Isak sträcker sig ovilligt bort från Even, når mobilen med bara en hand och lyckas trycka till en av sidoknapparna så att alarmet tystnar.

“Skit i det.” Evens andhämtning är varm och hes mot hans hals, och Isak är en millimeter från att hålla med, sjunka tillbaka och låta Even göra vad han vill med honom, bara glömma allt.

Bara det att… fan. Inte ens en kvart kvar, och han vet hur jobbigt det blir om han inte äter, och – Even.

“Even.” 

“Mm?” Evens nästipp är varm mot Isaks öra, hans hand fast och stor där den greppar om hans höft, och – 

“Fan.” Isak rullar iväg från honom, hamnar på magen och ser upp på Evens lite glasartade ögon. “Vi måste ju äta.”

“Fan.” Even biter sig i läppen, sluter ögonen en kort stund innan han andas ut. “Ja. Vi måste väl det.”

“Efteråt.” Isak låter tungspetsen fara upp i mungipan, ser Evens blick mörkna och hans läppar säras lite.

Even nickar långsamt, innan han sätter handen i madrassen och häver sig upp, med en dröjande blick mot Isak. “Efteråt.”

* * *

Frukosten har redan börjat plockas bort när de kommer ner till matsalen, och utanför de stora fönstren har himlen börjat spricka upp. Solen skymtar i en reva blå himmel, lyser upp kanterna av molnsjoken i silver och blekgult, och det ser inte att blåsa lika mycket idag. Med jämna mellanrum känner Isak Evens fot röra vid hans ben; bara en helt oskyldig beröring, vad mot vad, två par långa ben som måste få plats under ett litet bord ämnat för två.

Det hindrar inte att han ryser upp längs hela låren så fort de nuddar varandra. Even ser upp på honom ibland och ler, ett lika delar hemlighetsfullt och retsamt leende, och Isak vet precis vad han tänker. 

De pratade ju om att bara ta allt som det kommer igår, och ifall Even har sovit gott och vilat ut och är på det här humöret har Isak absolut inget att invända. Ler bara tillbaka, lutar sig fram lite extra långt över bordet och ser Even djupt i ögonen, får ett par höjda ögonbryn till svar.

När de äntligen halvspringer uppför trapporna mot rummet hand i hand känns det nästan tonårsfnissigt – som ett bubblande som bara måste ut, lätta steg när de tar trappstegen två i taget, och Isak påminns plötsligt om den första gången de tog hissen upp tillsammans till taksviten från köket –

“Vafan.” Even stannar upp och stirrar vantroget på deras öppna dörr. 

Städvagnen står precis utanför, och när Isak tittar in i rummet ser han de utrivna lakanen ligga vid fotändan och dammsugaren stå vid fönstret. “Fuck.” 

“Vi får ta en promenad så länge.” Evens röst är lite hesare än vanligt, men han ler när han tar ett steg in i rummet och hakar av deras jackor från krokarna. “Vi har ju tid på oss sen.” 

“Mm.” Isak ler tillbaka. “Ända till imorgon.”

* * *

Precis som igår känns det som att tiden sträcks ut härute, som att den går långsammare. Visserligen med ett lika behagligt lugn, men i dag finns där en underton av förväntan. En tyst överenskommelse som kittlar lika mycket som den är försäkrande.

De går längs stranden på samma sätt som de gjorde i går, hand i hand, men blickarna Even kastar mot honom har en annan otålighet, en undermening som inte går att missförstå. Isak trycker hans hand tillbaka då och då, låter deras knogar stryka över låren lite oftare än vad han kanske hade gjort annars. Märker hur Evens arm drar honom närmare av och till, så att deras axlar stöter i varandra.

Molnen har skingrats ännu mer sedan frukosten, och när de går förbi ett litet inpass i berget där någon lagt en planka över två stenar sätter de sig ner, tätt intill varandra. 

Det är nästan vindstilla där de sitter, solen svag men varm mot deras ansikten, och Isak blundar, lutar huvudet mot klippan bakom dem. Känner, utan att se, hur Evens uppmärksamhet är riktad mot honom, känner hur huden är mer känslig än vanligt under hans blick, mottaglig för varje rörelse Even gör.

“Tittar du på mig?” Han pratar rakt ut i luften utan att öppna ögonen.

“Mm.” Even tar hans hand. “Du är så fin.” 

Isak drar på munnen. “Mm?” 

“Och het.” 

Han lyfter på ögonbrynen, vrider på huvudet och ser på Even. “Du med.” 

“Är jag det?” 

“Mm. Väldigt.” Isak lägger huvudet lite på sned och lutar sig långsamt mot honom, möter Evens läppar i en försiktig kyss. Deras näsor är kalla mot varandra, men Evens andedräkt är varm.

“Jag kan liksom inte sluta titta på dig.” Isak känner hur Evens läppar sträcks ut lite mot hans mun, som att han ler, och det fladdrar till i bröstet på honom, glöder lite av hur Even sett på honom hela morgonen. 

“Jag gillar när du ser på mig.” 

Det är ingen lögn – Even kan se på honom med så mycket kärlek och så mycket åtrå att det nästan inte får plats i Isak ibland. Hans blick är alltid så talande, och det är en av sakerna som varit svårast när Even inte mått bra. Hur hans blick nästan vänts inåt och inte sett vare sig världen eller Isak. 

Men inte nu. Nu fäster Even blicken stadigt i hans, trycker sig ännu lite närmare och kysser honom igen. Fortfarande långsamt, men djupare än förut, med tungspetsen mot hans. Nära gränsen till vad som skulle kännas okej ifall någon råkade gå förbi, men ändå helt oemotståndligt. Evens tunga är lika varm som Isaks, hans vante sträv mot Isaks kind. 

“Jag vet det.” Evens röst är djup, nästan sprucken, och det suger till i magen på Isak, får honom att sucka när de skiljs åt. 

I ögonvrån ser han hur Even blickar ut mot havet och sväljer, hur han slickar sig om läpparna innan han lutar sig mot Isak igen och höjer ögonbrynen snabbt. “Jag vet nåt mer som du gillar.” 

Isak sväljer, och känner hur kinderna blir lite varmare. Den där rösten Even har nu, sättet att prata – det får allt i Isak att börja sjuda med en gång. En av de saker som tänder honom snabbast av allt, och han vet att Even vet det. Han ser på Even i förväntan, ser hur hans ögon glittrar, och han sväljer innan han svarar. 

“Jaså?” 

“Mm. Du gillar – “ Even sänker rösten ytterligare, “ – du gillar när jag drar fingrarna genom ditt hår och kanske håller fast lite. Eller – när jag säger åt dig att ligga still.” 

Det går något varmt genom hela magen och uppför ryggen på Isak. Sekundsnabbt, men tillräckligt för att få honom att svettas lite under jackan och få munnen att kännas torr.

Han ser hur Evens ögon både glittrar och börjar bli mörkare, känner hur det brusar i hela kroppen när Even flyttar sig närmare honom på bänken så att deras lår rör vid varandra, och iakttar honom i tystnad.

Han kan känna pulsen slå hårdare i magen bara av Evens blick, av hans närhet. Av tanken på vad Even skulle kunna säga till honom om han fortsatte prata så här. Och även om det här inte alls är rätt plats eller tid, även om vem som helst skulle kunna gå förbi när som helst, kan han inte annat än att önska att Even ska fortsätta.

Han drar efter andan igen. “Säg nåt som du gillar då.”

Even höjer ögonbrynen med ett snabbt leende, innan han ser ut över vattnet. Ser ut som att han funderar lite, innan han vänder ansiktet mot Isak. Slickar sig om läpparna, rör lite på dem innan han börjar prata. “När du rider mig. När du – när du bestämmer hur fort det ska gå. Och jag är så jävla nära att komma.” 

Plötsligt är det som att glöden som pyrt längst ner i Isaks mage ända sedan i morse flammar upp, som om den exploderar ända upp i kinderna. Får det att bulta långt ner i skrevet och hela huden att kännas elektrisk.

Shit.

Han vet precis vad Even menar. Minns den gången precis innan jul när de gjorde just det – när Isak höll fast Evens handleder, tryckte dem ner i madrassen vid sidan av hans huvud medan han rörde sig långsamt, ibland nästan inte alls. Hur han lät Even fylla honom helt, om och om igen, och hur han stannade upp precis innan Even tippade över. Hur Isak höll honom på gränsen, länge, och hur galet hett det var. 

“Shit.” Han sväljer, flyttar isär benen lite för att kunna sitta bekvämt. “Jag också.” 

“Mm.” Even ser på honom med röda kinder, tungspetsen i mungipan innan han sväljer och lutar sig lite närmare. “Eller när jag kan få dig att komma med bara mina fingrar. Och min tunga.” 

Isak är nästan helt hård innanför jeansen nu, och han drar efter andan när Even lägger sin hand på hans lår, låter fingrarna glida ner mot insidan och trycker lätt, som att han påminner Isak om hur hans fingrar känns mot Isaks hud utan något tyg emellan. 

“Gud. Ja, det – ” Isak sväljer igen. “Shit, Even.” 

Det finns inget han kan tänka på nu än precis just det; Evens kyssar som lämnar fuktiga spår längs hans hud, hur det känns när Even lägger sina stora händer över Isaks skinkor, håller honom öppen, hur mycket hans tunga känns precis där. Han blundar, drar efter andan, känner hur Evens hand är fast runt hans lår. Ylletröjan klibbar lite mot nacken nu, och han önskar att de inte vore utomhus under kalla januari. Hoppas innerligt att deras rum ska vara färdigstädat snart, även om han skulle kunna sitta och låta Even prata med honom så här nästan hur länge som helst.

“Mm.” Even flyttar ännu lite närmre honom, drar hans lår mot sig och drar läpparna längs hans öra så att det kittlar ner längs hela nacken. ”Vet du hur hett det är när du står böjd framför mig, sådär så att jag kommer åt att hålla isär dig? När jag kan se precis hur öppen du är?”

Isak försöker komma ihåg att andas, det hettar längs nacken och om någon kommer förbi här nu kommer han inte att kunna hålla masken. 

”Och – shit, Isak, vet du hur det känns när jag öppnar dig med min tunga? Bara – hela vägen in på en gång?”

Even håller hårt om hans lår nu, ännu längre upp på sömmen på insidan och Isak känner hur kinderna hettar, vet att Even måste se det. 

”Och sen, när jag har mina fingrar i dig… herregud, Isak. När du är sträckt runt dem, helt trång och –”

Even drar efter andan, Isak hör hur han sväljer, hur han börjar få svårt att hålla tråden, att den här sortens prat gör minst lika mycket med honom som med Isak. 

Isak lutar huvudet bakåt igen, vill absolut inte röra på sig, men vet inte hur mycket mer han klarar innan han sprängs. Han gnyr när Even långsamt flyttar handen ytterligare lite uppåt, särar lite på hans ben.

“Eller när du tar mig.” Evens mun är fortfarande precis bredvid hans öra, orden både känns och hörs. “När du lägger handen runt min nacke och knullar mig så jag känner det hela nästa dag.” 

“Shit. Even.” Han lägger handen över Evens hand, trycker den lite uppåt, mot sig. Hoppas intensivt att ingen råkar gå förbi nu – om det hade varit pinsamt redan tidigare, skulle han straight up dö ifall det hände nu – men han klarar inte att låta bli att låta Even känna hur påverkad han är. “Fan. Du –”

“Mm?” Even stryker sin kalla nästipp mot hans hals, trycker sin hand mot Isaks stånd genom hans byxor, och nu klarar Isak inte mer.

“Vi måste gå upp och se om de har städat, alltså.” Hans röst är knappt mer än en flämtning, men det är allt han får ur sig just nu. 

“Mm.” Even biter honom lätt i örat innan han trycker till om Isaks lår strax nedanför ljumsken. “Vi måste faktiskt det.”

Isak vänder huvudet mot honom, ser hur Evens ögon är nästan helt svarta, hur hans kinder är rödflammiga och hur hans läppar är fuktiga där han dragit tungspetsen över dem. 

Skit i om någon kommer, han bara måste kyssa Even nu – lutar sig fram och och öppnar munnen, möter honom i en kyss som är mer tunga och våta läppar än något annat. Känner Even stöna in i hans mun, hur Evens hand glider upp i hans hår och drar lätt.

Håller fast lite.

“Shit.” Han mumlar in i Evens mun, hör Even flämta till när Isak låter sin hand glida ner längs hans sida och klämma åt om hans höft. “Vi måste gå nu.”

Med en kraftansträngning släpper han taget om Even, häver sig upp med ena handen på bänken och sträcker ut den andra mot Even att ta tag i. Even biter sig i läppen innan han fattar den, och tillsammans halvsnubblar de uppför klipporna, upp mot hotellet. 

För en gångs skull är Isak tacksam för vintervädret – deras jackor döljer i alla fall det allra värsta, även om deras röda kinder och svettiga hår måste avslöja en hel del.

Even lägger armen om hans axlar när de klättrat uppför det brantaste partiet. Klämmer till om hans överarm innan han kysser honom på örat.

“Vad vill du göra när vi kommer upp?” Evens röst är lika hes som förut, lika djup och skrovlig, och Isak kan svära på att han gör det här helt och hållet med mening, bara för att han vet att Isak inte kan motstå det.

“Vet inte riktigt.” Han andas in, drar tungspetsen längs läppen, låter den vila i mungipan medan han vänder ansiktet mot Even och sänker ögonlocken på det där sättet som han i sin tur vet kan driva Even till vansinne. “Vad tror du?”

“Jag tror –” Even blinkar till lite, innan han låter fingrarna leta sig upp i Isaks hår igen. Lutar sig mot honom och sänker rösten. “Jag tror du vill att jag ska knulla dig. Att jag ska fingra dig när du står på alla fyra och sen ta dig bakifrån. Så att jag kan se allt. Din rygg böjd framför mig när jag tränger in i dig. Hur du blundar och stönar ner i kudden –”

Herregud. Det här går ju inte.

Han måste få Even på andra tankar än att prata så här, annars kommer han inte att kunna ta sig in genom ytterdörren ens, klarar knappt att gå rakt. 

Tänk om han skulle berätta för Even om – om den där grejen?

Den som han köpte i julas. Som han beställde redan när han bokade den här resan, som han planerade att överraska Even med. Som han tvekade rejält innan han packade ner i torsdags, det kändes inte alls som läge för något sådant när de åkte, men nu, kanske –

Tänk om.

Han sväljer och knuffar till Even lite i sidan, försöker verka som att han inte är rörd i ryggen av allt Even precis har väst i hans öra, som att han inte alls har svårt att andas eller stå upp. “Kanske. Eller så har jag planerat nåt helt annat för dig.”

“Vadå?” Evens röst är plötsligt lite ljusare. Mer nyfiken, mindre retsam.

Isak höjer hakan, ser på Even i en kort stunds tystnad. Betraktar hans blå ögon, fortfarande inramade av en skugga av något mörkare, men öppnare, klarare än för bara ett par dagar sedan. De lite höjda ögonbrynen, de rodnade kinderna. Tungspetsen bakom hans lätt särade läppar. 

“Nä.” Han slickar sig om läpparna och lägger huvudet på sned. Isak kan inte låta bli att le för sig själv. Att hur enkelt det än är för Even att få honom ur balans när han vill, så klarar Isak att göra samma sak med honom. “Inget särskilt.”

Han känner hjärtat slå lite snabbare i bröstet när han leker med tanken på att kanske faktiskt låta Even se den. Hur Evens ögon skulle kunna vidgas. Kanske.

“Isak.” Even puttar till hans axel. “Vadå?”

“Bara en – grej jag tänkte på.” Han biter sig i läppen, ser till att le lite lagom retsamt. 

“En grej?” Even höjer ögonbrynen. “Vadå för grej?”

“Äh.” Han rycker på axlarna medan de går uppför de sista trappstegen till dörren som leder in till hotellmatsalen. “Vet inte om det är nåt för dig, alltså.”

“Kom igen.” Even tar trapporna i långa kliv bredvid honom, hinner före och drar upp dörren. “Som om jag inte skulle gilla nåt som du vill prova.”

Isak vänder på huvudet och ser på Even medan han går in i matsalen. Inomhusvärmen slår emot honom som en våg, får honom att svettas ännu mer under jackan. “Äh. Jag vet inte. Det kanske bara – äsch, glöm det.”

Han kan inte låta bli att le för sig själv medan han kryssar fram mellan borden, hör Even andas snabbt bakom honom.

“Vafan, Isak.” Det finns ett skratt i Evens röst, en otålighet, men också något mörkt, något lite okontrollerat och djupt som får svetten att klibba ännu lite mer mot Isaks rygg. 

Han ser upp mot receptionisten när de närmar sig entrén, vänder sig mot Even och drar ett djupt andetag. “Jag vet inte. Du kanske borde vila lite istället.”

“Isak!” Even spärrar upp ögonen. “Du kan ju inte –”

“Sch.” Han nickar mot receptionen, ser Even bita sig i läppen och häva ögonbrynen nästan ända upp till hårfästet, innan han tar Isaks hand med en otålig suck.

Isak klarar i alla fall att hälsa på tjejen i receptionen – bara ett snabbt hej, men ändå – och kan inte låta bli att njuta lite av att Even, som i vanliga fall skulle ha lett stort och strålat mot henne, bara nickar kort när de går förbi och istället drar Isak med sig i handen mot trapporna.

“Seriöst.” Even stirrar på honom medan de halvspringer upp mot andra våningen. 

Isak drar efter andan, känner hur det pirrar ner i hela magen och upp i nacken. “Okej då. Du ska få se.”

“Säg vad det är då.” Even nästan vibrerar bredvid honom.

Isak fingrar på nyckelkortet i fickan medan de går nerför korridoren. “Vad tror du?”

“Är det –” Even kastar en blick mot trapporna bakom dem. “Är det nåt man kan göra i duschen? Eller badkaret?”

Han ler medan drar upp nyckelkortet. “Nope.”

“Nåt…” Even lägger handen på dörrhandtaget redan innan Isak hunnit stoppa in kortet i dörrlåset. Han sänker rösten, ser allvarligt på Isak. “Är det handbojor?” 

Isak kan inte låta bli att fnysskratta kort medan han öppnar dörren och låter Even följa honom in. Handbojor. “Inte det heller.” 

Hur mycket Isak än vill fortsätta retas och dra ut på det här, njuta av att få se Even nästan gå i upplösningstillstånd av nyfikenhet och upphetsning, så börjar han själv bli mer och mer otålig. Och även om han fortfarande känner sig en aning osäker på ifall det här verkligen är rätt tillfälle, precis när Even har börjat hämta sig från sin dåliga period, så har förväntan och glöden byggts upp hela morgonen, hela dagen. I honom själv, i dem båda. 

Det kan ju inte vara fel att visa Even, och så får han bestämma?

“Kolla i min väska.” Han nickar mot bagen som ligger öppen på golvet, vet att den ligger i sin påse på botten, invirad i en hoodie och gömd under resten av kläderna. 

Even är framme vid väskan i två långa kliv, och Isak sätter sig ner på sängkanten, försöker hålla händerna stilla i knät medan Even otåligt rotar bland hans kläder. Han håller andan när Even drar i rätt tröja, hör hur innehållet faller tungt mot kläderna i väskan. 

Pulsen ökar takten i bröstet medan Even fiskar upp den svarta silkespåsen med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen. Han ser upp mot Isak, fortfarande på knä, innan han försiktigt drar i snöret så påsen öppnas. 

“Shit, Isak.” Evens tunga vilar mot en vass hörntand när han öppnar påsen, och han ser upp på Isak med stora ögon. “Är det –”

Isak nickar, känner handflatorna bli lite svettiga mot varandra när Even försiktigt tar upp den svarta vibratorn och den lilla fjärrkontrollen och studerar dem med halvöppen mun medan han långsamt reser sig upp. 

“Shit.” Even stirrar rakt på honom, och i dagsljuset som fyller rummet ser Isak hur hans kinder är lite rödare än förut. “Har du köpt den?”

“Eh. Ja.” Han drar ett djupt andetag. 

Even slickar sig om läpparna, flackar snabbt ner med blicken till vibratorn och sedan upp mot Isak igen. “Kan – kan vi prova den?”

En del av Isak undrar om han borde sätta stopp här. Om han borde ta vibratorn ur Evens händer, försäkra sig om att han verkligen vill det här; att han inte pressar sig. Men –

Varför ska han tvivla på Even? Egentligen?

Han slår bort tanken – Even vet vad han vill. Isak behöver inte ifrågasätta det.

“Nu?” Det kittlar längs Isaks ryggrad, drar lite längst ner i korsryggen. 

Even nickar, snabbt, med blicken fäst i Isaks. Vippar lite fram och tillbaka på fötterna medan han fingrar lite på vibratorn. Som om han också är lite osäker på ifall det här är innanför, men också som att han inte riktigt klarar att vänta längre. 

Isaks bröst fylls av värme och ömhet, men också av något hetare, bultande, mörkare. Av tanken på hur det svarta silikonet skulle se ut mot Evens ljusa hud, mot insidan av hans långa, lena lår –

Han nickar mot vibratorn i Evens händer. “Vill du?” 

Det tar inte ens en sekund för Even att nicka, slicka sig om läpparna och rodna lätt. “Ja.” 

Det är inte ofta Even är så här fåordig om något han gillar, eller är nyfiken på. Isak är van vid långa, entusiastiska utläggningar, men Even verkar vara för angelägen – eller kanske lite för generad – för det. Hans kinder är nästan blossande röda nu, hans ögon stora och mörka, och Isak ställer sig upp och är framme hos honom i några snabba steg. Lägger händerna runt Evens ansikte och drar nästippen längs hans. 

“Baby.” Han lutar sig fram och kysser Even på örat. “Jag ska ta hand om dig.”

Han hör Even sucka när han låter tänderna dra mot hans örsnibb, hur han nästan darrar lite när Isak drar handen ner längs hans arm. 

“Klä av dig och lägg dig på sängen.” Isak gör sitt bästa för att hålla rösten stadig när han tar vibratorn ur Evens händer. Känner hur det bultar i hela kroppen av förväntan när Even omedelbart börjar knäppa upp sina byxor. Som att han inte klarar att vänta en sekund till, som att han bara vill göra precis som Isak säger.

Isak kan inte låta bli att vänta lite med att klä av sig själv, betrakta Even medan han otåligt trampar ur byxorna och snabbt drar t-shirten över huvudet. Hans långa, slanka ben, hans platta mage. Hans rodnade kinder, hans lite svettiga hårfäste. Hur hård han redan är.

Even klättrar upp på sängen utan ett ord, bara lägger sig på rygg och ser med mörka ögon på Isak medan han klär av sig, plagg efter plagg, innan han sätter sig på sängen bredvid Even.

En annan gång hade Isak kanske behållt kläderna på. Både han och Even brukar gilla det; kontrasten mellan naken hud och tyg, illusionen av kontroll som det kan ge. 

Men idag behövs det mer än så. 

Han stryker handen längs Evens lår, över höften och ner igen. Känner de små hårstråna kittla mot handflatan.

“Går det bra?” 

“Mm.” Even nickar snabbt, flackar förväntansfullt med blicken mellan Isaks ögon och händer innan han stannar upp och ser på det svarta silikonet. 

Isak stryker tummen längs Evens ljumske, känner hur han nästan vibrerar lite under Isaks hand. “Säker?”

“Ja. Isak –” Even särar lite på benen, låter Isaks hand glida ner mellan låren, över den varma, lena huden där. Och Isak kan inte heller hålla sig längre. Kan inte motstå Even när han ligger där, helt naken och hård, och bara väntar på honom. 

Han drar upp benen och sätter sig på knä bredvid Even. Lutar sig över honom, låter läpparna bara nästan nudda hans, känner Evens andedräkt mot sin mun, hör hur han sväljer. Kysser honom lätt innan han låter handen glida ner längs Evens ena arm, fattar tag runt handleden och lägger den ovanför Evens huvud. 

Så gör han likadant med Evens andra arm, håller kvar handen runt hans handled och känner hur Even slappnar av. Hur han låter honom föra. 

“Jag ska göra det så skönt för dig, baby.” Isak kysser honom igen, och Even blundar nu, stönar svagt när Isak gör kyssen djupare samtidigt som han pressar Evens handled mot madrassen. 

Evens hud är varm och lite salt av svett när Isak kysser honom under käken och längs halsen. Det ljusbruna håret under armarna är fuktigt och Isak kan inte låta bli att stryka med näsan längs kanten av armhålan, älskar hur det doftar där, blandningen av deodorant och svett som är så mycket Even att Isak nästan blir yr. Han kysser över håret fast han vet att det kittlas, ler lite för sig själv när Even rycker till.

Han känner hur Evens andhämtning blir snabbare när han fortsätter in mot mitten, hur han drar efter andan och stönar mjukt när Isak lägger läpparna runt hans bröstvårta. Den hårdnar mot hans tunga, och han gör den våt och hal innan han fortsätter med den andra, skrapar försiktigt med tänderna precis runt omkring. Han vet att Even älskar det, vet hur känslig han är just där och det får något varmt och mjukt sprida sig i kroppen på Isak när han tänker på det; hur mycket han vet om Even. Hur nära de är. 

“Isak – “ Even gnyr, ligger fortfarande utsträckt med händerna vid sidan av huvudet, och Isak vet vad han vill.

Han reser sig och kysser Even lätt på munnen innan han sträcker sig utåt sidan och tar upp glidmedlet ur necessären. Sätter sig mellan Evens ben och stryker med händerna längs hans lår, från knäna ända upp till ljumsken. Evens kuk är hård mot hans mage, och han rycker till när Isak stannar med händerna precis bredvid den, särar på benen ännu mer när Isak låter händerna glida ner på insidan av låren. 

“Okej?” 

Even nickar, följer Isaks fingrar med blicken när han öppnar tuben och klämmer ut glidmedel över fingrarna. Sluter ögonen igen när Isak låter fingrarna glida in mellan hans skinkor och Isak kan inte se sig mätt på honom, på hans långa, utsträckta kropp. Hur han knyter händerna i lakanet och biter sig i läppen när Isak försiktigt pressar mot hans öppning, hur han stönar mjukt när Isaks finger tränger in. 

Det bultar i hela Isak av något som byggts upp ända sedan i morse, ända sedan de vaknade tätt bredvid varandra. Något som är en blandning av lust och av kärlek och av närhet, allt det där han inte visste att han kunde få innan han träffade Even.

Han rör fingret långsamt in och ut, och Even nickar när han lägger en andra fingertopp bredvid den första. De är båda ivriga, han vet det, men han vill vara säker på att det bara blir skönt för Even, att det inte ska finnas någon som helst tvekan.

Evens kinder är fortfarande röda, och Isak ser hur hans panna rynkas lätt när Isak försiktigt trycker in två fingrar. Långsamt, hela vägen in. Han håller blicken fäst på Evens ansikte, stannar där tills Evens andetag jämnas ut, tills hans panna har blivit slät. Ser Even bita sig lite i läppen innan han släpper taget och ler svagt. 

“Mm. Isak.” Evens röst är låg, avslappnad och lite hes, och Isak vet vad han vill; drar ut fingrarna långsamt och trycker in dem lite snabbare. Gör det igen, ännu fortare, och hör Even stöna lågt.

Hur många gånger han än har gjort det här tröttnar han aldrig på det. Att känna Even sträckt runt sina fingrar så här, varm och trång, se honom så fullkomligt avslappnad och lycklig på grund av honom. Hur Even reagerar på varje liten rörelse Isak gör, hur bara en liten vinkling med ena fingret kan få hela Evens ansikte att ändra uttryck, få honom att se nästan salig ut.

Det är berusande. Nästan tillräckligt för att få Isak att glömma vad meningen med det här egentligen är.

Han lutar sig fram över Even, kysser honom lätt på käken medan han pressar in fingrarna så långt han kan och hör Even göra ett ljud som är något mellanting mellan en suck och ett hest stön. Vrider handen lite, och känner Even trycka sig mot hans hand. Som att han vill att Isak bara ska fortsätta, som att han jagar känslan han hade nyss och har glömt vad planen är. 

“Är du redo, baby?” Isak drar läpparna längs hans öra, biter lätt i hans örsnibb.

Even drar häftigt efter andan innan han vänder ansiktet mot Isak, och flämtar tyst mot hans kind. “Ja.”

“Mm.” Isak trycker in fingrarna en sista gång innan han lägger läpparna mot Evens. Kysser honom djupt, med fingrarna begravda så djupt inne i honom som det går. 

När Even trycker sig mot hans hand igen sätter hans sig upp. Ser ner på Evens röda kinder, hans lite svettfuktiga tinningar, hans långa, slanka armar som ligger sträckta över hans huvud, händerna som griper löst om lakanet. 

Han sträcker sig efter den svarta vibratorn och håller upp den framför sig. Ser hur Even öppnar ögonen när Isak drar ut fingrarna, hur han fäster blicken på vibratorn och slickar sig om läpparna.

Det bultar snabbt i Isaks mage när han lirkar ut fingertopparna ur Even och torkar av sig på t-shirten som ligger slängd bredvid dem. Händerna darrar lätt när han tar upp glidmedlet och trycker ut det över det svarta silikonet; han kan knappt föreställa sig hur det kommer att se ut när Even verkligen har den inuti sig. Hur han kommer att låta, hur hans ansikte kommer förändras.

“Okej?” Han stryker handen längs Evens lår igen, följer de långa musklernas konturer från knät och hela vägen upp till höften. 

Even säger ingenting, nickar bara till svar och särar ännu lite mer på benen. 

Det kittlar i hela Isak av hur Even bara kan ge sig över till honom så här; hur han följer precis vad Isak hittar på, utan att tveka. Hur hans ansikte är alldeles öppet, hans ögon stora och runda, hela hans uttryck förväntansfullt. 

Som att han litar fullständigt på att Isak ska ge honom vad han vill ha.

Isak kan inte göra annat än le mot honom, smeka upp längs hans mage och ner längs sidan, följa konturen av hans ljumske med fingrarna och dra tummen lätt över pungen, känner den dra ihop sig lite. 

Han håller blicken fäst på Evens ansikte medan han håller vibratorn mot hans öppning och låter den vila där. Höjer ögonbrynen i en tyst fråga, och Even nickar snabbt.

Even biter sig i läppen när han försiktigt trycker in den en liten bit, bara någon centimeter, och Isak ser hur han sväljer och andas in djupt.

“Går det bra?” Han försöker hålla rösten stadig, stryker handen över låret, ner mot knät. 

Even nickar innan han sluter ögonen och särar på benen lite till, låter Isak hålla en fast hand kring hans lår. “Ja. Shit. Det känns bara så – annorlunda, liksom. Inte – inte som du.”

“Ska jag fortsätta?” Isak smeker med fingertopparna över den tunna huden bredvid vibratorn, känner hur sträckt den redan är, hur len och känslig.

“Mm.” Even lutar huvudet bakåt. 

Isak kan inte låta bli att flytta blicken från Evens ansikte och ner till hans skrev. Till sin egen hand, till vibratorn, se hur Even är sträckt runt den – den ljusa huden mot det svarta silikonet, de små hårstråna som är kladdiga av glidmedlet, och det dunkar så hårt i hans egen mage att hans grepp om den darrar lite. 

Försiktigt trycker han in den lite till, hör Even dra efter andan när han sträcks runt den bredaste delen, och Isak håller emot lite, kan inte låta bli att dra ut den en bit innan han trycker in den igen. Ser hur den försvinner in i Even, hur han sluter sig runt den. 

Vibratorn är inte särskilt stor, mindre än någon av dem, men bara känslan av den i handen får det att pirra i Isak. Det har ju liksom inte passat att ta fram den tidigare, och ett tag kände han sig nästan löjlig som hade köpt den. 

Men inte nu. 

Inte när Even knyter händerna i lakanet och svankar, när han trycker sig mot Isaks hand och stönar. När han öppnar munnen med ögonen slutna, lycka och njutning skrivet över hela hans ansikte.

Han håller kvar handen på Evens lår och låter vibratorn försiktigt glida hela vägen in. Lägger den böjda delen mot mellangården och håller den där. Sväljer, och släpper taget. “Är det – hur känns det?” 

“Shit. Så bra.” 

Even blundar fortfarande där han ligger utsträckt framför honom, rodnade fläckar över hela halsen och bröstet, lite glansig av svett. Hans kuk ligger stram mot magen, hård, nästan glänsande och Isak får hindra sig själv från att böja sig fram och slicka längs den. 

Vill inte att det ska vara över för snabbt. Vill inte distrahera Even, vill att han ska få känna precis hur det här nya och okända känns. 

Och en liten del av honom kan inte låta bli att hoppas att han kanske inte behöver det. Att Even kanske skulle kunna komma ändå.

Han sveper längre ner med blicken, längs Evens höfter, hans lår. Långa, släta, ljusa. Och så det mörka, hårda silikonet. Han kan inte slita blicken från det, hur det står i skarp kontrast till Evens hud. Det bultar i magen och skrevet, och han sväljer, var inte beredd på att han skulle bli så påverkad bara av att se Even såhär. 

Han slickar sig om läpparna. “Ska jag – ska jag sätta igång den?” 

Even nickar, ser på honom med mörka ögon och Isak sträcker sig efter fjärrkontrollen. En liten, oval dosa i plast med två knappar. 

Plus och minus. 

Han stryker handen längs Evens lår och trycker på plus. En gång. Hör hur det börjar surra, ett lågintensivt, jämnt ljud, och hur Even drar efter andan. “Åh.” 

“Okej?” Han hör själv hur hans röst är tjock av nervositet och upphetsning, och han tar Evens utsträckta hand. Kryper upp och lägger sig intill honom, vilar handen på hans kind. 

“Du är så jävla fin.” Han lutar sig fram och kysser Even, håller honom på plats med handen på kinden medan han öppnar munnen och gör kyssen djup. Älskar hur Even öppnar munnen till svar, hur han låter honom, tar emot honom utan tvekan. 

Han trycker på plus en gång till. 

Känner hur Even spänner sig mot honom, hur han svankar mot ingenting och stönar. Isak ligger kvar bredvid honom, smeker honom längs halsen, axeln. Klämmer försiktigt hans bröstvårta mellan tummen och pekfingret, älskar hur det får Even att dra efter andan, hur han låter när Isak gör samma sak på andra sidan. Ett hest, mörkt läte som känns ända ner i Isaks mage. 

Han låter handen smeka över Evens mage, precis bredvid hans kuk, ner över höften. Stannar där, och Even särar på benen igen. Låter Isak försiktigt få känna den mjuka huden på insidan av låret, hur håret blir grövre, hur det är halt av glidmedel. Hur vibrationerna känns genom Evens hud när han lägger fingrarna precis bredvid. 

Försiktigt trycker han vibratorn mot Even, håller den där medan han kysser Even på halsen; gör ett blött spår upp mot örat. Det smakar salt, och Isak känner pulsen under den tunna huden, vibrationer mot läpparna när Even stönar. 

“Baby.” Isak viskar, munnen precis bredvid Evens öra. 

“Ah – det. Gud, det är så mycket, jag – “ 

“För mycket?” 

Even skakar på huvudet. “Nej. Nej, jag – “ 

Han trycker sig mot Isaks hand och stönar igen. Skälver, som att han inte kan ligga still. Isak lyfter huvudet och ser ner på honom; ser hur bröstet blänker av svett, hur hans kuk är våt och glansig. Sväljer, känner hur det bultar i skrevet, hur det drar till i magen av att se Even såhär. 

“Du kan komma såhär, eller hur? Utan att jag rör dig?” 

Even gnyr lite innan han nickar, och Isak kysser honom igen, vill visa att han finns där, precis bredvid. Att Even är helt trygg i hans händer.

“Jag ska ta hand om dig.”

Han viskar det mot Evens läppar innan han reser sig upp och sätter sig på knä bredvid Even. Ser hur hans händer fortfarande håller hårt om lakanet ovanför hans huvud, hur musklerna i armarna spänns och slappnar av om vartannat, och Isak smeker honom långsamt över bröstet, lugnande, långsamma tag. Böjer sig fram och slickar över en bröstvårta innan han suger in den i munnen och Even låter högre nu, ett hest läte, ljusare än vanligt. Han trycker sig mot Isak, hela kroppen i en båge, och Isak stryker händerna över honom igen. Över magen och låren. Försöker få honom att slappna av, att bara följa med. 

Han älskar när Even gör så med honom i alla fall – bara tar på honom, överallt, tills han kan sluta tänka och bara ge sig hän tillräckligt mycket för att komma utan Evens eller sin egen hand runt sig. När han bara ger sig till Even och låter honom föra. De har pratat om det flera gånger, och han vet att Even ibland avundas honom det. Förmågan att bara – sluta tänka, eller sträva. Bara flyta med, liksom. 

Han flyttar ner en bit, lägger händerna på Evens lår, känner hur de skakar. Stryker längs med dem, ner mot knäna och upp mot höfterna. Tillbaka, upp på insidan, får Even att sära på benen så att det går att skymta det svarta silikonet igen. Känner hur det bultar häftigt i hela honom av synen, och han kan inte titta bort, kan inte se sig mätt. 

“Isak – mer. Snälla.” 

Han sätter sig grensle över Evens ena lår och låter ena handen glida ner mellan hans ben. Känner vibrationerna mot sina fingertoppar, kan inte låta bli att undra hur det skulle kännas ifall den skulle sitta inuti honom själv.

Så trycker han på fjärrkontrollen. Två gånger. 

Han hör på ljudet hur intensiteten ökar, känner det mot fingrarna. Ser hur Even spänner sig, munnen öppen utan att något ljud kommer ut, innan han öppnar ögonen och ser rakt på honom. Blicken mörk, håret svettrufsigt och kinderna röda och det känns i hela Isaks mage när Even ser på honom sådär, med all den där åtrån. Får honom nästan att tappa andan, får det att pulsera snabbt i skrevet, så intensivt att det nästan gör ont.

Han kan inte hålla sig längre nu. 

Evens blick följer hans hand när han lägger den runt sig själv, och han ser Evens ögon bli ännu svartare när han börjar röra handen upp och ner, när han drar tummen över toppen och smörjer in sig själv.

“Shit, Isak.” Evens röst är tunn, som att den knappt bär, och Isak kan inte låta bli att resa sig upp på knäna lite, låta Even se ordentligt.

Vet att han älskar det.

Isak ser hur han skakar, hur hans magmuskler spänner sig rytmiskt, som att han både försöker komma närmare och längre bort. Han låter konstant nu, korta, gälla stön som Isak inte hört förut, som att det är något helt nytt som händer, och att han inte ens försöker kämpa emot eller kontrollera det. 

Det är nära nu.

Han släpper fjärrkontrollen, smeker Even längs magen, nedåt, lätta fingrar över pungen. Lägger dem över vibratorn och håller den stadigt på plats, känner värmen från Evens hud, från silikonet som har blivit varmt. Känner hur Even trycker sig mot hans hand, snabba, ofrivilliga rörelser med höfterna. Som att han jagar, klättrar högre och högre.

Isak ser precis när det börjar. Hur intensiteten i Evens rörelser ökar och ökar innan han stelnar till en kort sekund, drar efter andan – och kommer.

Sakta, utdraget, men Isak vet hur intensivt det känns att komma så här, bara från något som är inuti. Ser på Evens ihopknipna ögon, hans öppna mun och spända armar att det måste vara likadant för honom. 

Even kommer lite i taget över sin mage, långsamma pulsar som formar en pöl, det rinner utåt sidan och innan Isak har hunnit tänka släpper han taget om vibratorn. Lägger handflatan i det blöta och drar det över Evens mage, känner hur det smetar mellan fingrarna.

Och så äntligen, äntligen, lägger han sin kladdiga hand runt Evens kuk. 

Even stönar högt när Isak rör handen upp och ner, trycker sig in i den och drar i lakanet med händerna. Ännu en våg ser ut att gå genom Even, han kommer fortfarande, det rinner över hans mage, och Isak känner hur han blir torr i munnen. Speglar Evens rörelser, stöter in i sin egen hand, snabbt och hårt, vill komma med honom, tillsammans.

Han släpper Even när han ser att han slutar komma, sträcker sig efter fjärrkontrollen och trycker på minus, sänker intensiteten snabbt, tills vibratorn blir helt tyst. 

Even andas fortfarande häftigt, rycker till lite då och då, innan hela hans kropp slappnar av, innan han sjunker ner i madrassen och blir stilla.

Så öppnar han ögonen och ser rakt på Isak. Stirrar honom in i ögonen med en blick som är så varm, så mjuk och samtidigt så rå och naken att Isak nästan tappar andan. 

Just i det ögonblicket är det som att han nästan skådar rakt in i Even, in i hans absoluta innersta, som att det inte finns något kvar som separerar dem från varandra. Som att Even låter honom se precis allt. Isak stannar upp en sekund och bara tittar på honom, andas och känner hur sängen nästan försvinner under honom, hur allt tippas på ända, hur allt runt omkring dem bara är borta, helt utraderat, utan betydelse.

Hur det bara är de.

Så sväljer Even och flackar med blicken ner mot Isaks hand. Slickar sig om läpparna, och nickar.

Isak sväljer, känner hur det brusar och kittlar i hela honom, märker hur hans hand har börjat röra sig igen av sig själv.

“Kom på mig, baby.” Evens röst är hes, sprucken, nästan svår att känna igen. Isak ser ner på hans mage, på sperman som är utsmörjd i de bruna håren under hans navel, på hans kuk som fortfarande ligger halvhård mot den glänsande huden. Känner hur hela hans korsrygg drar ihop sig av synen, hur det pirrar i fotsulorna och läpparna, och sedan, plötsligt, går det inte att stå emot.

Han kommer rakt över Evens mage, över den ljusa huden, över hans ljumske och hans navel, håller nästan krampaktigt hårt runt sig själv medan han trycker sig in i sin egen hand, om och om igen, ser hur han blandas med Even, och det svindlar för ögonen när han tänker på att det inte längre går att säga längre vilket som kommer från vem av dem.

Han hör sig själv flämta, känner hur det flimrar framför ögonen, och någonstans i utkanten ser han en rörelse innan han känner Even ta hans hand.

Känner Evens fingrar smeka över hans knogar, över hans handrygg, innan han flätar ihop deras fingrar och trycker hans hand. 

Lyfter deras händer, tillsammans, och lägger dem på magen. I det blöta, i dem.

Han blinkar, ser ner på Even, på hans glänsande ögon, hans svettblanka panna, hans lite omtöcknade, lyckliga ansiktsuttryck.

“Shit.” Even ler mot honom innan han skrattar till. 

Isak drar efter andan innan han ler tillbaka och trycker Evens hand. “Går det bra?”

“Herregud. Det var –” Even ser upp mot taket innan han biter sig i läppen och rodnar lite. “Men, eh – kan du ta ut den, jag –”

“Shit. Ja.” Isak stryker lätt över hans ljumske, känner hur det pirrar till lite längs ryggen när fingertopparna blir kladdiga av det som lagt sig där, men ignorerar det och tar försiktigt tag om vibratorn. 

Han håller blicken fäst i Evens medan han långsamt drar ut den, ser en rynka formas mellan Evens ögonbryn innan pannan blir slät igen. Sträcker sig efter t-shirten han använde förut, drar den snabbt över Evens mage innan han lägger vibratorn på den. Bryr sig inte om att torka av den nu, lägger sig ner bredvid Even istället. Vilar handen mot hans kind, struntar i hur kladdig den är, bara måste ha den där.

Even ler mot hans läppar när Isak kysser honom, gör ett nöjt, suckande ljud.

“Shit.” Han lägger en tung hand över Isaks arm. “Vilken – vilken jävla grej.”

Isak ler. “Var det – gillade du det? “ 

“Märkte du inte det?” Even höjer på ögonbrynen, biter sig i läppen sådär retsamt. 

“Jo, men – “

“Jag gjorde det. Massor. Så himla coolt, liksom. Och – och att du var där, hela tiden.” 

“Mm.” Isak kysser honom igen, träffar mungipan och makar sig närmare. “Jag – jag var inte säker på att jag skulle ta med den ens. Men – men jag är glad att jag gjorde det. Att du ville prova. Eller, liksom – “

“Det visste du väl att jag ville? Du vet ju typ allt om mig.” 

Even ser på honom med den där råa, ärliga blicken igen. Han menar det verkligen, och det känns i hela Isak – återigen får han den där känslan av något varmt och allomfattande. Att han hör hemma precis, exakt här. 

Han nickar. Ler. “Jo.” 

Så håller han Even hårdare, lägger benet över hans höft och kysser hans hals, hans kind, hans läppar. Låter deras kroppar smälta samman, forma sig efter varandra – mjuka, avslappnade, tunga, tillfredsställda. Even sträcker sig efter täcket, och suckar belåtet när Isak stryker honom långsamt över bröstet och magen. 

“Baby. Tack för världens bästa present.” 

“Mm. Vilken av dem?” 

Even skrattar till, Isak hör det genom huden, känner det mot sig. “Båda. Allt. Du.” 

“Varsågod.” Han borrar in näsan i Evens hals, känner Even dra handen genom hans hår. Vet att de måste gå upp och duscha snart, men vill bara ligga så här lite, lite till. Utan någon annanstans att vara, utan några som helst tankar på något annat alls.

Even kysser honom på pannan. “Kan vi beställa allt på roomservice-menyn nu?” 

“Allt?” Isak rynkar näsan mot hans hals. “Riktigt så mycket pengar har jag inte över efter det här, alltså.”

Even skrattar mjukt, innan han rullar upp på sidan och drar Isak ännu närmare intill sig. “Nä. Inte allt. Jag vill faktiskt bara ligga här med dig.”

Isak ler igen, stryker längs Evens sida, vilar handen mot hans höft. “Jag också.”


	4. Måndag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack så mycket för alla era fina kommentarer på den här ficen!  
> Sista kapitlet för den här helgen, vi är så glada för att ni läser ❤️❤️❤️

**08.48**

Precis som de andra morgnarna den här helgen vaknar Isak på rygg, helt avslappnad. Tung, mjuk och utsövd. Täcket har glidit av honom under sömnen, ligger bara över hans ben, men han är ändå behagligt varm.

De lade sig tidigt igår efter att ha badat igen, omslingrade, bara pratade i sängen. Isak minns inte riktigt vid vilken tidpunkt han somnade, bara att han kände sig helt trygg.

Som att allt de sagt till varandra den här helgen, allt de gjort, fört dem ännu närmare varandra. Och inte minst de faktum att de klarat av en period när Even varit sjuk. Att Isak blivit lite säkrare på att han räcker till, att han klarar det. Att han kan finnas där för Even. 

Even ligger fortfarande tätt intill honom, hans långa, varma kropp helt nära Isaks, armen under Isaks nacke, vikt så att han har handen i Isaks hår. Nära och tung, precis som alla andra morgnar här. Ändå är det något som känns annorlunda. 

Något med Evens andhämtning. Den är snabbare, ytligare, lite mindre regelbunden än den brukar vara när han sover.

Evens andra hand vilar mot Isaks mage, nästan nere vid ljumsken, bara lätt, som att Even håller den där utan att lägga all vikt på den. Som att han väntar på något. 

Så plötsligt känner han hur något stryker över huden närmare hans skrev. Evens tumme som rör sig av och an, lätt men oavbrutet.

Långsamt vrider Isak på huvudet, låter Evens andedräkt kittla hans kind, och när han öppnar ögonen ser han rakt in i Evens. Blå, med lite sömntunga ögonlock, men vakna.

Han ler, ser Evens ögonvrår skrynkla sig lite och hans ögon glänsa när han ler tillbaka. 

“Sovit gott?” 

“Mm.” Even nickar, men säger inget mer. 

Bara lutar fram huvudet och kysser Isak – långsamt, med mjuka läppar, varm andedräkt mot hans, men utan att flytta handen från hans ljumske.

Isak har fortfarande inte riktigt kommit upp ur sömnen – känner hur kroppen fortfarande är tung, knappt samarbetsvillig och svår att flytta. Ligger bara still och låter Even fortsätta kyssa honom, låter honom ta tag om hans hans lår och åla sig närmare, låter honom trycka sig mot honom.

Det är trots allt bland det bästa han vet, att vara helt nära Even, känna hans hud, hans värme. Hans händer och hans mun.

Det går en lätt rysning längs hans rygg när han känner hur hård Even är mot hans höft, hur hans hand stryker över Isaks ljumske, ner mellan hans ben och upp mot hans pung. Han öppnar munnen lite och möter Even med tungspetsen, och får en djup kyss till svar. Evens tunga stryker mot hans när han lutar huvudet lite åt sidan, och han gör ett lågt, hest ljud långt nere i halsen och greppar tag om Isaks hår igen, håller honom på plats medan han kysser honom. 

Som att Even bara legat och väntat på att Isak skulle vakna så att han kunde få börja ta på honom. Som att han längtat men väntat på tillåtelse, och Isak känner något mjukt och samtidigt hett rinna genom honom, sprida sig ut i armarna och benen och väcka honom till liv.

Han låter handen leta sig ner mot Evens höft, vill dra honom närmare, lägga handen runt honom, men Evens hand glider ner mot hans handled, tar tag runt den och lyfter bort den. Lägger ner Isaks hand vid sidan av hans huvud, mot madrassen, och håller den där.

“Ligg still.” 

Det mjuka och varma flammar plötsligt upp och blir glödhett; lava i alla hans ådror av Evens djupa röst. Av hans varma och samtidigt bestämda tonfall, hur han mjukt men beslutsamt trycker ner Isaks handled i sängen innan han släpper och stryker handen längs hans arm. Ner till hans bröstvårta, drar tummen över den några gånger, fram och tillbaka.

“Du gjorde allt jobbet igår.” Even viskar mot hans läppar med ett leende i rösten, men med en ton av något som inte går att säga emot. “Nu är det min tur.”

Det snurrar till i Isaks huvud trots att han ligger ner, och pulsen slår snabbt, snabbt i hans mage när Even flyttar handen neråt och sluter den kring hans stånd. Börjar röra den utan ett ögonblicks tvekan, långsamt men oavbrutet, upp och ner, medan han andas tungt mot Isaks mun. 

Isak kan inte låta bli att stöna, öppnar munnen och försöker fånga Evens läppar med sina. Är noga med att låta armen ligga absolut still medan Even stryker med tummen över hans kuk. Njuter av att Even vet precis hur mycket Isak älskar det här; att bara få ligga och ta emot precis det Even ger honom, med hans mörka, bestämda ord mot läpparna och hans stora, varma hand runt sig.

“Jag kan inte – fatta att du har gjort allt det här för mig.” Evens röst är skrovlig, nästan lite sprucken när han knyter fingrarna lätt i Isaks hår. “Att du är så jävla bra, att – att du är min.”

Isak flämtar mot hans läppar, låter Evens fuktiga andedräkt blandas med sin. Sluter ögonen och känner Evens grepp både om hans kuk och hans hår bli fastare samtidigt som han kysser Isak djupt; hur deras tungor är varma och våta mot varandra, hur Evens arm spänner sig under hans nacke.

Han hör sig själv gny, känner hur det kittlar längs hela ryggraden av Evens ord, av hans omfamning, den absoluta tryggheten. Av allt de gått igenom på sista tiden, allt de delat den här helgen, av hur nära de kommit varandra. 

“Even – “ Han vet inte ens vad han vill säga, han är hård och kåt och känner sig överväldigad samtidigt som han vet att Even har honom, att han känner likadant. Så han ligger bara stilla och låter Even fortsätta kyssa honom, insisterande och vått, låter honom runka honom snabbare samtidigt som han trycker sig mot Isaks höft.

Han kommer inte att kunna hålla tillbaka länge; känner redan hur det suger i magen på det välbekanta sättet, hur det kittlar och bubblar under huden ända ner till fötterna, och han känner hur tårna nästan krullar ihop sig när Even vrider handleden och rör handen fortare.

Even trycker in sin tunga i hans mun, och Isak stönar igen; han älskar det här, älskar att ta emot det Even ger honom, älskar att känna Even mot sin höft, hur våt han är, hård och perfekt, som gjord för Isak. _Hans._

Det skälver till genom hela honom när Even greppar ännu mer bestämt runt hans kuk, som en trång kanal för Isak att använda, och han kan inte stå emot; lyfter höfterna och trycker sig in i Evens hand, hör ett desperat, gnällande ljud komma från sin egen hals när Even inte säger emot, utan låter honom.

Två, tre, fyra gånger, och så tippar han över – han hör själv att han låter, att han stönar mot Evens mun, känner hur hela hans mage rycker till och hur det pirrar ut i hela benen. Hur blött och varmt det blir ovanför naveln; hur det fortsätter droppa ur honom medan Evens hand fortsätter röra sig, fort och bestämt, sedan långsammare, innan den stannar.

Han håller ögonen slutna, andas stötvis mot Evens mun tills de sista rysningarna ebbar ut. Känner sinnena komma tillbaka ett efter ett; hör Even andas snabbt mot hans hud, känner hans svettiga bröst klistrat mot sin sida.

Känner hur hård Even fortfarande är mot hans lår. Hur han inte klarar att ligga still, gnider sig mot Isak i små ryckningar.

“Kom igen, baby.” Isak trycker sig lite ut åt sidan så att han möter Even, och han hör Even gny samtidigt som han flyttar sin hand från Isaks kuk till hans andra höft. Greppar den hårt, nästan desperat, och drar Isak mot sig samtidigt som han rör höfterna framåt, trycker sig mot Isak och flämtar. 

Utan någon som helst finess, som att Even bara följer sin allra djupaste instinkt, rått och simpelt och helt utan blygsel. Naket och försvarslöst, eftersom Isak låter honom, och om Isak inte precis hade kommit skulle han nästan vara redo igen bara av ljuden Even gör, hur han bara vågar göra precis det han vill i Isaks närvaro.

Fingrarna runt Isaks höft greppar hårdare, trycker sig in i huden så hårt att det nästan ömmar, och med ett djupt, hest stön drar Even honom ännu närmare mot sig, rycker till mot Isaks sida.

Lyfter upp sig själv lite så att han ligger halvt ovanpå Isak istället, gnider sig mot hans ljumske, hans hårda kuk glider i det blöta, in mellan låren, och Isak lägger handen på hans korsrygg och trycker. Låter Even bara använda hans kropp precis som han vill. 

Känner hur han svettas lite vid tanken på allt de gjort hittills, allt han skulle låta Even göra med honom, allt han skulle våga låta honom se –

Han pressar Even hårt mot sig, trycker upp underkroppen mot hans, hör Even stöna mot hans öra, känner hur han tar ett hårt tag om hans skuldra. 

Så böjer Even ner nacken, och med ett lågt, utdraget stön biter han till i Isaks axel – skakar till mot hans sida när han kommer. Isak känner hur det blir varmt igen på hans mage, ännu blötare, och tanken på att de blandas där, _på honom,_ får honom att sluta ögonen och stöna med Even, hålla honom hårt emot sig. 

Evens andetag är snabba och ytliga mot hans öra medan han försiktigt glider ner vid sidan av Isak, lämnar ett blött spår över hans höft.

Isak är fortfarande sådär mjuk och tung i kroppen av sömnen, samtidigt som hjärtat slår fort och hårt i hans bröst; den där nästan höga känslan av att precis ha kommit sitter kvar i honom och gör kroppen lätt. Det är en motsägelsefull mix, men Isak älskar den. 

Han ser ner på sin kropp, ser hur magen och bröstet är kladdigt av sperma, hur håren på hans mage är våta och klistrade mot huden. Evens hand ligger över Isaks höft, de långa fingrarna glansiga, av _dem, tillsammans,_ och återigen är det som att något varmt går igenom hans kropp; en känsla av absolut tillhörighet, starkare än vad han någonsin känt innan. Isak blundar och låter sig bli överväldigad, låter sig svepas med, vet att han är trygg här. Helt nära Even, med hans andetag mot sin hud. 

“Är du okej, baby?” Even viskar nästan, och Isak ler och vänder ansiktet mot honom.

“Mm. Så himla bra.” 

“Mm.” Even kysser honom, försiktigt och ömt, och känslan av tillhörighet finns kvar där, som att den rotat sig djupt inne i Isak nu. Satt sig fast, på riktigt. 

Han kysser Even igen, vänder hela sin kropp mot honom och trycker sig nära. Känner hur deras hud glider mot varandra, hur det våta värms upp mellan dem. Låter sig omfamnas av Even, känner hur hjärtat slår i bröstet, känner Evens puls när han lägger läpparna mot den tunna huden på halsen. 

Vet, med total och fullkomlig säkerhet, att han vill stanna här. För alltid. 

**11.32**

Solen lyser medan de äter sin sista frukost i matsalen, ett varmt ljus som reflekteras i vågorna utanför, glittrar så skarpt att det nästan gör ont i ögonen att titta på det. Bara enstaka moln som långsamt glider förbi långt därute.

Even har på sig smala svarta jeans och en stickad tröja, och hans nyduschade hår glänser i solljuset, sådär slarvigt bakåtkammat som Isak älskar.

Precis som första gången Isak såg honom. 

Han minns fortfarande hur det kändes; kommer nog aldrig att glömma när han knackade på taksvitens dörr första gången och fick ett ansikte på den där mörka rösten. Hur han bildgooglade Even så fort han kommit hem efter sitt pass på hotellet; hur han liksom bara föll pladask. Trots att han visste att det var fel, och trots att han visste att det aldrig skulle funka. Han bodde ju i Trondheim, liksom, och Even var en gäst. 

Dessutom kände sig Isak verkligen inte som något pojkvänsmaterial, minns mest att han kände sig så himla osäker, tänkte att han nog inbillade sig, men kunde liksom ändå inte värja sig. 

Det fanns så många saker han inte visste om Even då. Både sådant som en mer noggrann googling kanske kunnat tala om för honom; var han växt upp, hans jobb. Hans sjukdom. Filmerna han gjort. 

Men också sådant som bara alla timmar, dagar, veckor och månader han tillbringat med Even kunnat lära honom. Hur de små grusiga sömnkornen ibland sitter fast i skrattrynkorna kring Evens ögon när han sovit riktigt djupt. Hur han alltid gör en extra smörgås på morgonen så att Isak kan ta med sig den till jobbet. De två hårstråna som växer åt fel håll på hans hals, och som han alltid glömmer att raka bort. Hur han fnittrar och vrider sig bort från Isak när han kittlar honom där.

Hur han sover tungt och djupt i början av natten, och hur han rycker oroligt framåt morgonen när han drömmer. 

Hans mörka, blanka blick och öppna mun när han kommer.

Isak sträcker ut handen över bordet, stryker tummen över Evens knogar, möter hans blick när han ser upp och ler.

“Redo att åka hem?”

Even lägger huvudet på sned, vänder upp handen och fattar tag om hans. “Inte egentligen. Jag skulle kunna stanna här… typ hur länge som helst.”

“Jag med.” Isak trycker hans hand.

Under bordet känner han hur Evens fot stryker längs hans, hur hans långa vad flätar sig in mellan hans ben. “Fast jag ser fram emot att komma hem också. Det var… jag mår så himla mycket bättre nu än innan vi åkte.”

“Mm. Jag märker det.” Isak trycker till om hans vad med sina ben.

“Alltså.” Even ser upp på honom, vrider sin kaffekopp av och an. “Jag – det är ju lite olika hur fort jag… börjar må bättre när jag har varit nere så här. Liksom, det beror lite på hur länge jag har varit dålig, men – jag brukar inte… känna mig bättre så här fort. Och – jag tror det beror på dig, alltså.”

Värmen sprider sig i magen av Evens ord, och Isak måste titta ner i kaffekoppen, känner hur ett nöjt leende sprider sig på läpparna utan att han kan hindra det. “Tror du?”

“Mm.” Even drar tummen över hans handled. “Inte så att du… måste ta hand om mig så att jag ska må bättre, men det är bara – allt är liksom roligare när jag är med dig. Och – det blev så himla tydligt nu också när jag började repa mig. Hur skönt det var att att du var där.”

Isak sväljer. Fast han har varit tillsammans med Even i över ett år gör det honom fortfarande lika andlös när Even säger hur mycket han betyder. Sätter ord på samma saker som Isak känner – och att Even känner allt det där för _honom –_

Det borde kanske inte fascinera honom lika mycket längre, men det _gör_ det.

“Jag är så glad att jag har fått vara där. Här. Med dig.” Han tar Evens andra hand i sin, låter deras ben vila mot varandra, invirade i varandra både där det syns och inte.

Even ögon glänser i det ljuset från vintersolen, och han ler innan han lyfter handen och stryker Isak över kinden. “Jag är så himla glad att du är det.”

* * *

  
Bilen står kvar precis på samma ställe som när de kom. Samma grå himmel, samma slokande fjolårsgräs längs parkeringsplatsen. 

Men Evens rygg är rakare där han går bredvid Isak med bagen slängd över axeln, hans leende bredare, mer levande, inte lika blekt. Det syns fortfarande lite mörka ringar under ögonen, några små rynkor i pannan som inte alltid brukar vara där, men hela han har börjat återfå sin vanliga lyster på något sätt. 

Den där levande, svårgreppbara utstrålningen som Isak alltid kommer att förknippa med Even, hur han än kommer att må, var han än kommer att befinna sig. Som han såg ut första gången Isak träffade honom.

Skillnaden nu är att Isak vet hur alla – eller de flesta andra – sidor av Even ser ut nu också. 

Och trots att den sista månaden har varit tuff, trots att han ibland varit rädd att tappa fotfästet, att göra fel, eller varit osäker, så har ingen av dem har fått honom att älska Even mindre. Tvärtom.

Even vänder sig om och öppnar bakluckan, sträcker ut handen för att ta emot Isaks väska innan han drar in honom i en kram. Kysser Isaks tinning, och viskar in i hans hår. 

“Tack. Så himla bra helg.”

Isak lyfter hakan, ser in hans ögon. “Helt fantastisk.” 

Even drar fingrarna genom Isaks hår innan han borrar ner handen i hans ficka och fiskar upp bilnycklarna. “Jag kan köra.”

“Säg till om du blir trött, bara.” Isak stryker honom över armen. “Jag tar över ifall det behövs.”

Even lägger handen på Isaks kind, en mjuk tumme mot hans kindben. Kysser honom lätt på munnen innan han ser Isak i ögonen och ler; ett lugnt, mjukt leende som får hans ögon att glänsa. “Jag vet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vi är modestytreehouse och irazor på Tumblr, kom och säg hej!


End file.
